Always There
by Starskulls
Summary: 'SEQUEL TO REMEMBER ME' After watching the memories of Jack Frost, the Guardians are glad that they understand their youngest Guardian a lot more. But just as they start to bond more, Pitch returns for revenge but he is still weak. However, he isn't alone this time. Will she remain as the enemy or can Jack get her to remember who she really is? Cover by me :)
1. Chapter 1: I'm Back!

**Hello fellow readers and authors! So this is the sequel to my story 'REMEMBER ME' If you haven't read that then I suggest you do as you will get a bit lost if you continue to read this story. Only if you want too of course. **

**Okay, in the last chapter of 'Remember Me' a lot of you asked me if Celina was the spirit of the wind. Well the answer to that is… no! She isn't! Jack has the wind so I didn't think that would be really fair. But hey, I can't shout for you having a good guess :D I am glad that you had a guess as you are interested to know what she is in charge of. Well, it will be revealed shortly but you can keep guessing if you want but remember; she isn't the wind. Cupcakes to start you all off on this sequel and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal breezy day in the Pole and the land was covered in a crisp layer of snow. Now on this day, North had invited all of the other Guardians over for a quick reunion. North was waiting for the others in his office and while he was waiting, he was working on a new aeroplane design which he was cleverly crafting out of ice.

He took his little hammer and started to hum a song as he worked. After a few taps here and there, he smiled at his aeroplane that automatically took off from the desk and started to fly around and leave a trail of snowflakes coming out from behind it.

He then leaned back on his chair and sighed. It had been four months since Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and himself had seen Jack's memories and had found out about his past. Now that he and the others had seen them, they understood Jack a lot better than they used. Well in fact they didn't really understand him at all until they had seen his memories. He was just glad Jack wasn't mad at them from watching them.

At least they knew where Jack was now when he was late for meetings. North always arranged more meetings now as he wanted to bond with all of his friends and become more like a family. Jack was always late since he was visiting Celina's grave and he always brought his girlfriend's favourite flower which was a pink lily. North had visited the grave a couple of times and had left little ice sculptures of sparrows every week when the previous ones melted.

Tooth visited and she had recently made a little special room in her palace for Celina's memories and she had also put Jack's memories in with hers too, once he had finished with them. he did occasionally watch them again but he was only allowed to watch them in the room in case they got lost but he was never allowed to look at Celina's memories and this he accepted, seeing as it was her memories and not his.

Sandy had come to visit too and he had modelled little sparrows that fluttered around her grave and he enabled them to not be seen by anyone so they couldn't be wrecked but he always made fresh ones whenever the rain came and washed them away.

Bunny had visited lots and had brought fresh flowers from his warren to put on Celina's grave and this had surprised Jack. Sure Bunny had said he was very sorry loads and loads of times and Jack said it was fine but Bunny didn't seem to accept that. Jack didn't mind, in fact he was quite warmed by this. His only request to his friends was that they didn't leave anything on his grave as it made him feel uncomfortable.

The Guardians did not know how uncomfortable that felt seeing as they were all alive when they were chosen.

That memory gave North the chills every time he thought about it but he tried not to. He always liked the memory when Celina and Jack had helped him fix his sleigh. But strangely enough, the one with Pitch, he had liked too because of the courage they both had and when they had their first kiss. Tooth and Sandy had loved the memory when Celina had asked them for advice and Bunny had liked the one when Jack and Celina had met for the first time as he knew it was the start of a true friendship that soon turned into a love relationship. North was surprised as he had thought that when he had met Jack was his favourite but Bunny had his own opinion about the memories and this North and the others respected.

North had asked Jack what his favourite memory was and was shocked when he said it was his memory when he had died. When North had asked why, he had said it was because his sister had lived on and he had saved her.

North then sat back up straight and checked his calendar that he kept on the left side of the desk and saw that it was time for a meeting. He got up and stretched and let out a yawn and watched the tiny aeroplane fly around and come to a nice landing on his desk. North smiled as it was one of the few times where his work hadn't been smashed by a yeti opening the door without knocking.

He made his way out of his office and made his way to the Globe room, almost stomping on tiny elves with cookies stuffed in their mouth. When he arrived there, he saw the yetis doing their usual jobs and he was satisfied with this. He pulled the lever down that activated the Northern lights that then went spiralling up the Globe and out into the crystal clear sky.

North then summoned some elves to fetch the eggnog and cookies and by the time the elves had them ready, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy had already arrived. "G'day North!" Bunny said, as he felt cheerful today.

"Ah Bunny, how have you been?" North asked, gesturing to the meeting table. Bunny hopped over, followed by Tooth and Sandy. North sat at the head of the table, Sandy sat opposite him and Tooth sat on the left and Bunny sat on the right with a space next to him for Jack.

Tooth was about to ask North something until a ferocious gust of wind burst through the window. Sheets of left over pieces of paper were blown about and some elves hid behind legs of chairs and under tables. Yeti's scattered in alarm as the sudden gust caught them off guard and some dropped the toys and tools they were working on and using.

Jack came skidding down to a halt as he landed on the floor. He looked very concerned and there was a gleam of worry in his eyes. "Guys we have a problem" Jack began, "IwasinBurgessandwastalkingtoJamieandhesaidhehadan ightmareandhesaidhisfriendshadnightmaresforthepast fewdaystoo!" he burst out and North stood up.

He had no clue what Jack was on about but the tone in his voice said it all. "Jack! Calm down and speak slowly" North said, gesturing with his hands.

"Sit down mate" Bunny said pulling out the chair next to him but to his surprise and annoyance, Jack did the opposite and slammed his staff on the floor.

"We have no time to sit down! Pitch is back!" Jack shouted and that got Bunny on his feet.

"Say what?!" he shouted and the others stood up too.

"How do you know Jack? Pitch won't be released for another two centuries!" Tooth exclaimed.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Look, Jamie and his friends said that they have had nightmares for the last few days. Jamie did tell me about it two days ago and I said the exact same thing you just said Tooth. I came to see him the next day and he gave me a picture that he had managed to take in the night. I have it right here as he gave it to me to show you guys" Jack said, more understandably and pulled a photo out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

The rest of the Guardians looked at it closely and saw that Jack wasn't kidding. There was a pair of golden eyes gleaming out and the faint shape of a horse with its sand mane whipping out. Sandy made images above his head in anger and shock but then he noticed something else.

He pointed his little finger to the corner of the picture that appeared to show… a pink flower? That was odd… since when did Pitch like flowers?

"What's with that?" Bunny asked and Jack scoffed.

"Who cares?! Pitch is out there and probably getting stronger by the minute!" Jack shouted and Tooth held onto one of his shoulders.

"Calm down Jack. This was only taken yesterday and Pitch can't get power back that easily after the beating we gave him!" Tooth said with a smile.

Jack didn't crack a smile but his eyes travelled up to the Globe and his ocean blue eyes widened in horror. "Then how do you explain that?" he asked, pointing up at the Globe with his staff. Everyone looked up and saw that the lights on the Globe were flickering out quite quickly, more quickly the last time they had battled Pitch.

"Проклинать темноту! We must stop him now before we lose anymore believers!" North said, pulling out his swords from his belt.

"That rat bag!" Bunny said angrily.

"Oh, Bunnymund it isn't nice to call people names. And North! Curse the darkness? I'm wounded" a soft but chilling voice said from up above. The Guardians whirled around to see the unfriendly face of Pitch standing up on the Globe but Jack noticed that he looked different.

Pitch didn't look too healthy, in fact, his skin was a more ashy grey than usual and he looked quite thin but his eyes were still bright as they sun but not in a kind way. More like a sadist kind of way. "So the Big Four have become the Big Five. Glad to see you're fitting in Jackson" Pitch said with a smirk but Jack scowled.

"Cut the crap Pitch, how are you back?" Jack asked. Pitch was about to answer but Bunny butted it.

"Forget that, we have sent your ass to your hell hole twice, what makes you think we can't do it again?" Bunny snapped.

Tooth felt irritated at Bunny's cursing but she couldn't think about that now. Pitch shook his head, "Bunny, you are a Guardian, you are not supposed to curse in front of children" he scolded.

"I suggest you get out of my home and go back to where you came from!" North shouted.

Pitch ignored the old Russian man and looked at Bunny with a huge evil grin on his face, "In an answer to your question Bunny, the fact that you can't beat me… again… is that I am more powerful this time" he replied and Jack scoffed.

"You don't look it! How are you so powerful?" Jack asked, saying 'powerful' with a sarcastic tone and the other Guardians tired not to laugh at that.

"Because he isn't alone this time" a female voice said and it sounded so familiar, it made Jack shudder.

* * *

**Oh ho ho! I bet you didn't expect that! I think you all know who the female voice is :D I bet you didn't see that coming! He he he he he he :D**

**S****o how was it to start off? Was it good? Bad? Awesome…? Nah, it probably isn't awesome but I thought that was a reasonable start to this story. But can I have your opinions on this please? Six reviews for the next chapter and more cupcakes? Please?**

**Also I want to say a big thank you to DakotaxJackieGirl :D**

**Bye for now! **

**~Star**


	2. Chapter 2: Black Sparrow

**Hello guys! So I am really happy to see that the first chapter went so well! So Celina's gift will be revealed here and some other talent that she has :D So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I think you will be shocked at this chapter :D Cupcakes to all and I hope you like and enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone in the room except Pitch; looked up to see a thin figure lurking in the shadows up on the wooden beams. She then dropped to the side of the Globe, near Pitch and the Guardians eyes widened.

The girl looked no older than Jack as her voice judged her age which was about seventeen. Her long, raven black hair was in a side French braid with a pink flower on the end of it. She had pale skin but the hot pink lipstick on her lips stood out from her face, along with her dark green eyes. She wore a black t-shirt with a long sleeved leather jacket that only went down to her waist so the top front half of her body was on show and had black fingerless gloves on her hands. She wore black jeans with a tinge of grey to them and black boots that almost went up to her knees. She had a quiver of arrows strapped to her black belt and a there seemed to be a small bent black pole hanging from her belt too.

"Who is this?" North asked, the first to break the stunned silence.

Pitch smiled and turned to the girl. She straightened up and Pitch placed a hand on her shoulder, "Meet my new partner, Black Sparrow" he said, the smile not slipping off his face. Jack cocked his head at that name. Sparrow? That was a bit unusual considering…

Tooth scoffed, "Well, partner or not, we will send you back to where you came from!" she said bravely and Black Sparrow scoffed.

"Good luck with that bird breath. You lay a finger on Pitch, I will knock all of your teeth out" she hissed and Tooth edged away at the dark tone to the Black Sparrow's voice. By now, Bunny was really annoyed.

"Ha! You have a girl fighting your battles for you Pitch! Some man you are!" Bunny said with a snarl. At this, Black Sparrow's temper snapped. She pulled the pole from her belt along with an arrow, flicked it forward and it transformed into a black metal bow. She quickly put the arrow in it and pulled it back and aimed it at the Pooka.

"Man? You are no better, you over grown flea filled fur ball! He may need help from me but he has the heart to let me! Unlike all of you!" she snapped, her fingers itching to let go of the thin black arrow.

Jack, who was the only one who had managed to stay calm, edged forward. "Look, Pitch is the bad guy here. Please put the bow down" Jack said reasonably. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Black Sparrow then pulled her aim away from Bunny and aimed it at Jack. Their eyes met and Jack felt a spark or remembrance when he looked at them.

"Like you're any better you white haired freak!" she shouted, letting go of the arrow so it was shot at Jack like a lightning bolt. Jack let out a yell and jumped out of the way and that is when Sandy attacked. He let out his golden whips at Pitch and Black Sparrow. The pair took a running leap off the Globe so they landed a little further away from the Guardians but that didn't escape Sandy's whips so they had to hide behind the Globe with Sandy whips lashing out around the sides of the Globe.

Black Sparrow looked at Pitch quickly, "Pitch, leave for the lair, I will hold them off!" she said and Pitch nodded with an evil grin.

"Make them hurt" he snarled with a laugh added in as he slunk back into the shadows and disappeared. Black Sparrow flicked her bow again so it went back to being a pole and she put it back onto her belt.

She then watched the whips continue to lash out and she grinned. "Time for a little magic" she whispered.

Back on the other side of the Globe, North signalled at Sandy with his swords to stop whipping out as he was doing a little damage to the Globe and the fact that they may or may not be there anymore. Tooth flew up a little but Bunny called to her.

"No, that girl may shoot at you" he warned so Tooth fluttered back down.

Jack felt uneasy now, "Where is she?" he asked and before the others could answer, they all heard a snigger come up from the top of the Globe again. They all looked up at it to see Black Sparrow sitting on top of it.

Black Sparrow shook her head, "Wow you guys are meant to be Guardians? I thought you were supposed to be kind to people" she said.

"If you are referring to Pitch, then he doesn't deserve it! He is the enemy!" Tooth said instantly and Black Sparrow glared at her.

"Oh? Then have you considered how he feels? Enemy or not, he is still an immortal like you. At least he is kind to people" she replied and Bunny burst out laughing.

"Pitch? Kind? You must be joking Shelia!" he said in-between gasps. Black Sparrow's eyes darkened.

"No I'm not. He is the only one who has paid me any attention and some sympathy. You have all been having little tea parties while I have been all alone, crying myself to sleep every night, hoping that someone would come and hug me. But no! Pitch was there for me! You aren't Guardians at all and you will pay for what you have done!" she shrieked, standing up with her eyes starting to glow a bright pink.

By now, Sandy had had enough and he let out his whips at Black Sparrow but she didn't even dodge it. She simply grabbed the whips with her hands and gave them a sharp tug. Sandy's eyes widened as he found himself being pulled through the air and landed head first into the wall. At this, Bunny ran at Black Sparrow and took a running leap onto the Globe and tossed both of his boomerangs at her. Black Sparrow leapt into the air and somersaulted over the boomerangs and Bunny found himself being double kicked in the chest by the teenage girl and found himself falling to the stone floor.

Black Sparrow flipped back onto the Globe, where her arm was narrowly missed by Tooth's razor sharp wings. The girl snickered as she quickly managed to grab Tooth by the leg and tossed her into the wall like a rag doll. She glared at North, "Try it old man" she snarled.

Letting his anger take over him, North, for the first time, flung his swords at the girl but she didn't seem bothered at all. To Jack's astonishment, Black Sparrow managed to catch both of the swords in her hands and flung them back at North with such a great force. The Russian yelled out as the swords caught him on his coat above his shoulders and managed to pin him to a wooden beam. The swords had gone so far in, North could hardly move his arms.

Jack held onto his staff and looked around at the fallen Guardians. Bunny, Tooth and Sandy were still sprawled on the floor since they had managed to hit their heads quite hard and North was still struggling to pull the swords out.

Black Sparrow's eyes then travelled onto Jack and she flipped down off the Globe and landed a few steps away from him. "So you are the newest Guardian? Huh, I heard that you were alone for a few centuries before you were chosen. Why do you take a liking to them? They never talked to you before Man in the Moon told them too" Black Sparrow said with her stare going through Jack's skull.

Jack nodded as she wasn't lying but he had a different view to her. "True but that is in the past now. You can't change the past but we can look to the future. We can help you" Jack said, backing away slightly and Black Sparrow laughed.

"Help? Don't you think I have tried that? But did you help? No! You were the worst so you will suffer the most!" she replied and that was when Jack attacked. He shot a bolt of ice at her and she managed to dodge it but she didn't miss it entirely. Her left arm sleeve got torn and her arm got cut.

Black Sparrow hissed in pain and Jack felt guilty instantly. Why did he feel so much pain for her? But again, Black Sparrow didn't seem bothered. What she did next shocked Jack. She grabbed the cut and squeezed her arm. Instantly, a pink light covered her hand and when she pulled her hand away a few seconds later, the cut had gone completely!

She grinned at his shocked face. "I am Black Sparrow, the Spirit of Healing. But that isn't the only thing I can do. One thing that I have picked up over the centuries is a little thing called magic" she said, placing one hand on her hip and holding one hand out to Jack who then started to back away.

Her eyes went pink and her hand had a pink light surrounding it. "Vitalio Erenkis!" she said with an evil grin. Nothing happened for a moment and Jack felt relieved but then a rumble came from beneath his bare feet. He looked down to see green vines coming out from cracks forming in the ground. The vines wrapped around his waist and Jack instantly went to freeze them with his staff but the vines grabbed his wrist and tightened around his wrist which made him drop his staff.

More vines wrapped around him and he looked down in the tiniest bit of fear as the vines raised him up higher and higher above the ground. Black Sparrow looked up at him and smiled. "I think we will be seeing a lot more of each other Jack Frost. But I will leave you with a little present for you before I go" she said, holding up her hand again.

Jack was about to make a sarcastic comeback but a vine got him around the neck and mouth. The vines were now crushing him so hard, his lungs and bones felt as if they were being crushed to death and spots started to appear in front of his eyes.

"Incindamatious!" Black Sparrow called. The vines then jarred violently and then they started to catch fire and started to spread up to Jack. The frost child instantly panicked as his ultimate weakness was fire. The dancing flames flickered at his body and started to burn. Jack screamed in pain and Black Sparrow laughed but then turned around to see that the Guardians had recovered and were running towards her and to free Jack.

"Jack!" Tooth screamed.

"Time for me to make an exit!" Black Sparrow said with a mocking laugh and she called one final spell, "Eradicotomus!" As soon as she said that, Jack had just enough time and strength to see her disappear in a flash of pink light. Bunny tossed his boomerangs at the burning vines but by that time, Jack had passed out before he had even fallen into North's outstretched arms, burnt and bruised.

Nobody in the room had realized who Black Sparrow was, nor had she realized who she had just attacked and attempted to kill.

* * *

**That shocked you didn't it!? Celina attempted to kill her boyfriend but she doesn't know that obviously. I thought she needed a name like Black Sparrow because she is on the dark side with Pitch. Also because nobody, not even Pitch knows her real name because she won't tell anyone. All will be shown why she is on Pitch's side in due time or you can guess from this chapter already :D I bet you're surprised at her appearance too but she has been training and living on her own for more than 300 years so meh… I thought the bow was cool though :D what do you think? I thought she should have magic knowledge because it can help with her healing but that comes naturally obvious but it helps her attack and defend herself. Okay I am babbling now so I will leave you to review (eight) and cupcakes await if you review! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	3. Chapter 3: The Power of Healing

**Alright! So this will be the last story I update until the 30th of July! I have to get up at 4:00 in the morning to catch my plane... Yay... Starskulls is not an early riser! I stay asleep until 1:00 in the afternoon! Anyway, forget about me, I know a lot of you may or may not think why Sparrow joined Pitch at such short notice. Well the truth is... Oh this chapter will explain it better than I can so cupcakes to all and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Jack! Oh dear Moon, what has that ghastly girl done to my Sweet Tooth?!" Tooth shrieked, fluttering over to North and looking down at the burnt frost child in his arms. Jack's eyes were closed but he was shivering and that wasn't right at all. His hoodie was charred black but some parts of his hoodie was stuck to him as his burns were quite big and very red. His arm which was the one he usually carried his staff in wasn't too badly damaged but if there was a big burn further up on his shoulder, then that wasn't good at all. His wrists and ankles had red marks on them due to the vines that had been very tight around them and so did his neck and the side of his face.

"Oh when I get my hands on that little…!" Bunny started but Tooth shushed him.

"You can curse later!" Tooth said with a glare as she had had enough cursing for one day.

"Tooth is right! Jack needs help! PHIL!" North shouted and quickly, Phil came running out of his hiding place. "Get ice and place it on bed in the infirmary! Lots and lots of ice!" North instructed carefully handing Jack over to the yeti and Phil then rushed off while babbling to more yetis to help him.

Sandy ran a hand through his golden hair and made an image of the girl above his head firing a spell. Bunny frowned at this, "I don't think Pitch taught her that mate. That wasn't any kind of magic that I have ever seen. Not even he could know about that."

North folded his arms, "Was that black magic?" he asked and Bunny shook his head.

"Oh no mate, that ain't no black magic. Black magic is ancient and only used by the darkest of immortals. If that was black magic, she would have done a lot more damage to Jack, maybe even killed him" Bunny explained and Tooth shivered.

"I can't stand the thought of that" she said. Bunny kept his frown.

"Why does it feel as if...I have seen her before?" Bunny murmured, quite quietly so the others didn't hear him. Sandy then made an image of Black Sparrow and Pitch above his head, followed by a question mark.

North stroked his beard with concern, "I don't know Sandy. I only hope that we find out what they're up to and that we stop them before Pitch grows stronger" he said.

"And that Jack gets better too" Tooth said worriedly.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Down in the hole in Burgess, Pitch was sitting on his black throne with his arms resting on the arm rests tiredly. That little showdown, as much as he had enjoyed it, as well as shocking the Guardians with Black Sparrow had weakened him quite a bit. He had actually met her a few times before recruiting her and he had actually felt quite sorry for her and he, for the first time, was very pleased when she had asked him to join him when he first found her about 195 years ago.

_Pitch was roaming about in Burgess Forest, bored and most of all, weak. It was night time and the Moon was beaming down from the inky black sky. Pitch scowled up at it. He loathed, no, DESPISED the Moon. He betted anything that he was mocking him and laughing at him for how weak he was and how the Guardians had won. Ugh, one day he would be back. He would show them all._

_Suddenly, Pitch heard the sound of a sobbing child. Now this was rather odd since children don't come this deep into the forest at this time of night. It came in the direction of the lake so curiously, Pitch followed the sound of the sobbing. When he arrived the lake, which had actually thawed for the first time in years, what he saw surprised him as he then saw a small amount of pink light emitting from something._

_ A girl, who looked about seventeen years old but was obviously a spirit as she was hovering in the middle of the lake with the pink light covering her body but her appearance and features were clearly visible._

_She had coal black hair that stretched down to her back that was quite messy but she had a pink flower tucked into the side of her hair. She was wearing a brown dress that was a bit tattered and seemed to have bits of blue paint splattered on it, as well as some frost. She wore nothing on her feet so her pale skin stood out and it showed how bony and skinny she was and Pitch cringed at the thinness of her hands. Circling around the lake, Pitch then managed to get a glimpse of her face. The black bags under her eyes stood out from her pale skin, as did the tear streaks and the tars that continued to fall but what stood out most to Pitch was her startling green eyes._

_The girl noticed Pitch and she raised up her hands in front of her defensively but she did it quite slowly. "Who are you?" She said but her throat was dry so her voice was more of a whisper._

_Pitch cleared his throat, "I am the King of Nightmare, the Boogieman but you may call me Pitch" he said calmly. "And who might you be?" he added. Now Pitch wasn't usually this nice to people but he felt a strange aura of power coming from this girl._

_The girl hesitated at this but she spoke softly, "I am... Sparrow, the Spirit of Healing. Or at least that is what the Man in the Moon told me" Sparrow said._

__The sound of running feet brought Pitch out of the flashback and his golden eyes saw Black Sparrow coming towards him with a bowl in her hands. She came up the steps that led to Pitch's throne and then knelt in front of him and then held the bowl of the mushy green medicine. "Drink this Master as it will come into affect as I say the spell" Sparrow said and Pitch smiled.

"As much as I like being called that, coming from you, it doesn't sound the least bit right. Please call me Pitch" Pitch said as he had told her this many times before, then taking the bowl off her And drinking it down.

Black Sparrow managed a small smile, "Okay then Pitch, this medicine will add a bit more of your power back but until I find the specific herb to restore you fully, I you will have to deal with this" she said as Pitch finished off the mixture from the bowl.

"As long as you get it done and thank you" Pitch said but Black Sparrow shook her head.

"No, thank you for taking me in. Thank you for letting me hurt those Guardians" she said darkly. She had loved the fear in Jack Frost's eyes when she had the power to kill him. She didn't know what it was and she wasn't going to tell Pitch this but her mind had told her to stop the flames from getting hotter which would have burned Jack to death.

Shaking paper head of that, she began to recite the spell. "Teriam veolus aften quen, berfetn kioloi haryen manus" she said clearly and her eyes went from their normal green to an abnormal pink. Pitch felt a surge of energy rush through him andhe found the strength to stand up and inhale deeply.

Black Sparrow's eyes then returned to normal and she gazed up at Pitch who smiled down at her. "Well my dear, I think you gave earned a day out in Burgess. Go and have some... fun" he said coolly although he didn't like the last word as it reminded him of the frost child. Black Sparrow smiled in glee and then spun around oto the tips of her toes and flashed away into Burgess in a flash of pink light. Pitch didn't let he out too often so this was a real treat for her!

Pilied smiled evilly and then formed a small fearing horse in the palmmof his hand which he hadn't been able to do for months. It was almost time and he found himself saying the same thing that he had said last time. But he added something else As he looked up at the ceiling off his lair as he knew the the Moon's light was shining down onto the ground above him.

"My nightmares are finally ready along with my ally. Are your Guardians?"

* * *

**So how was it? I hope made sense with the flashback. And also, I think someone got a little confused with what Balck Sparrow does so I will remind you all again. She is the spirit of healing and she has knowledge of magic spells which is how she created those vines to grab Jack, make the fire, teleport and so on. So if I can have nine reviews, I will promise to make the next chapter quite long when I come back from Florida! With cupcakes too! See you all sson and bye for now!**

**~Star**


	4. Chapter 4: Healing the Sick and Injured

**Hey guys! Back from Florida and may I say to those who live out there, you are so lucky because the weather is awesome although I did get a little burnt. Also may I say when I was out there in the three parks, shopping places and even in the streets I felt the presence of so many authors around me. I know it sounds weird but its true! Anyway this chapter is dedicated to silversparklemoonlight as a late birthday gift. I am sorry this wasn't posted on your birthday but i was too tired from the journey back home to write. So anyway, cupcakes to all and I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S- I had a Mather mean review for this story so if you don't like it, please keep your mean comments to yourself. **

* * *

Black Sparrow now found herself standing outside the lair of the Boogieman and her ivy green eyes were facing up at the sky where the sun was shining brightly. That was the one thing that Pitch loathed which was the sunlight. That seemed fitting seeing as he always came out in the dark to give nightmares. She had never told Pitch this but she felt a little uneasy about nightmares sometimes but since the fear that he gave made the children stronger inside, she found that reasonable.

She sucked in a deep breath of air and clenched her fists and then her fists illuminated a bright pink. "Let's go!" she shouted and then she crouched down and shot up into the air like a rocket. As she spun up high into the air, the wind whipped at her face and it made her feel so free. Today, she decided to visit her favourite place which was of course Burgess.

She actually went all over the world, healing the sick and injured as it was what she loved to do. The only thing she wished was that the Moon could have told her more about who she was. She wouldn't have known what to do if it wasn't for Pitch.

_Sparrow blinked her eyes at this grey skinned man in front of her. She had heard a few things about him and was quite cautious. Partly because he was known to be bad and also because every other spirit she had run into had told her to get lost and the occasional beating and taunting._

"_What do you want? To taunt me or toss me aside like a piece of dirt?" she asked and Pitch was a little surprised by this. With such power that came from her, she should at least have some respect from the other spirits. _

"_Now why would I do that my dear? You pose no threat to me" Pitch replied and Black Sparrow floated towards him but didn't put her light down._

"_You are the first to say that" she said and Pitch smiled. This could get interesting. _

"_Why are you out here alone?" he asked and the girl scowled and scowled up at glowing moon._

"_It's because of him! He is the reason that I am alone! Not believed it! With no family!" she shouted. Pitch's brain started to tick. She was just like him but she wasn't ready. This could be very interesting. As more tears started to spill, the next comment Pitch said made Sparrow cry with joy._

"_How would you like to help me?"_

Black Sparrow closed her eyes and smiled at that memory but scowled at the memory of the moon. That good for nothing silver ball! Shaking her head to stop thinking about the moon, her senses then activated as she sensed a sick child in Burgess.

She then changed her course to the left and quickly landed on the roof of the sick child's house. She almost slipped if not for her quick reflexes on the icy roof. "Damn you Frostbite" she said and then a sudden chill went up her spine when she said that last word.

She then went on her knees, put her feet in the drain pipe, so she was now hanging upside down and looking into the room of the sick child with her braid falling in front of her face so she quickly brushed it out of the way. Her eyes darted over the brown haired child tucked up in bed with a cup of tea with honey next to him on his chest of draws.

Black Sparrow shook her at that. Sure, a parent thought that was good for their children's throat but she had remembered in some cases that honey and tea made children's throats worse. Now in this child's case, the tea hadn't been helping. His skin was pale, his nose was blocked, a few spots dotted his skin and he had a high temperature. "Mmmm… the flu I suspect with a slight hint of the measles at a very low scale. Not too serious but nothing I can't handle" Black Sparrow said.

She then clicked her fingers and an herb and a few leaves appeared. She took them quickly and mushed them in her hands, not taking her eyes off the child. She could ground the herbs and leaves quite well with her hands now as she had had about 300 years practice. As she felt the leaves and herb crumble in her fists, she then raised her fists to her face and got ready to heal.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x

The first thing Jack felt when he awoke was a sharp pain in his left shoulder and lower down on his arm. He let out a groan and forced himself to sit up, opening his eyes to find himself in the infirmary room on a bed. He raised his good arm, to see that his hoodie was no longer burnt and neither was his hand. When he pressed his hand to his face and ran it down onto his neck, the burns were gone there too. Looking down, he thankfully saw his staff lying beside his bed on the floor.

Looking at his other arm however, he felt that his left arm and shoulder was bandaged under his hoodie and was held up by a white sling that went over his hoodie. He scowled at the memory of the burning fire and vines that had held him so tightly and cursed the girl in his head who had done it to him. But he had to admit, she was a lot more powerful than she looked.

Suddenly, the door of the infirmary opened and North walked in followed by Bunny, Tooth and Sandy. Their eyes lit up when they saw Jack sitting upright. "Jack you're alright!" Tooth said, about to fly towards him to give him a hug but Bunny held her by the shoulder.

"Easy there Shelia, give him some space" Bunny said with a bit of amusement. Tooth blushed and Sandy silently laughed. North then walked towards Jack and stood in front of him.

"How are you feeling my boy?" he asked warmly and Jack rubbed the side of his head.

"Better now, thanks to you guys" Jack commented and the Russian grinned.

"You have Bunny to thank for healing your burns. He may not know as much as that girl about spells but he knows a few" North said and Jack looked over at Bunny who was looking back awkwardly.

"Aw you do care" Jack said with a snigger and Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Yea, yeah. About your arm, it took a bad sprain so take it easy with your snow days or whatever they are" Bunny said and Jack's eyes snapped shut in realisation. He just remembered that he had promised Jamie a snow day to cheer him up because he was ill!

"I need to visit Jamie! He is ill and I promised I would give him a snow day!" Jack said urgently and North folded his arms. He knew that Jack's arm wouldn't heal quickly but he knew show fond he was of his first believer.

"Well, you can visit him using a snow globe so you won't hurt yourself by flying but no snowball fights of any sorts! It will damage your arm! Only use your staff in emergencies like if that girl comes back or even better, use the snow globe to come back here so she won't hurt you again" North said sternly. Sandy was surprised at this but he and the others knew that Jack couldn't stay inside for two minutes, only in summer.

Jack beamed at North and carefully but quickly got off the bed and picked up his staff with his good arm. "Thanks North!" he said, jogging out of the room and headed to the globe room to grab a snow globe.

Tooth looked at North, a little uneasy about Jack leaving but they couldn't hold him hostage. "What now?" she asked and Bunny answered for her.

"We do a little magic research of our own and catch that girl before she and Pitch do any more damage. Without her, Pitch is useless and powerless."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

x.x.x.x

At the edge of Burgess forest near Jamie house, Jack came out of the portal roughly. Jeez, those things tossed him about more than when he haws flying! Shaking his head, he then looked up at the Bennett household only to find Jamie, to his surprise, making a snowman out of the leftover snow. He didn't even look ill!

As Jamie bent down to pick up some muddy snow, his eyes caught the sight of a familiar moo of white hair and he instantly dropped the muddy snow that he was holding. "Jack!" he said happily, running towards Jack with surprising speed and gave him a hug. Jack smiled and was about to hug him back until Jamie accidentally knocked his arm.

"Ah, easy there kiddo!" Jack said, gently pushing the brown eyed boy away form him a little. Jamie widened his eyes at the sling.

"What happened?" he asked and Jack figured not to tell him what really happened as it would worry him.

"Just tripped over something at North's" he lied and the he frowned.

"I thought you were ill" Jack said and Jamie nodded.

"I was half an hour ago! But then this weird feeling came over me and I was... well cured! It was almost as if someone had healed me!" Jamie commented and Jack froze. Did that Sparrow girl help him? Was she planning something? What if she had done something bad to Jamie and the symptoms would soon kick in?

Jamie turned his head as he heard his mother calling his name. "I have to go, she wants to check up on me but come back soon yeah Jack?" he asked and Jack nodded.

"Sure" he said and then Jamie gave him a small wave and ran off back to his house. As soon as he was gone, Jack frowned again and started to think but then he heard a twig snap from behind him. He whirled around to see a slim figure watching him from behind a nearby tree. Black Sparrow must have known he had seen her because she then broke into a sprint.

Jack's anger washed over him. Ignoring North's orders, he gave chase to her, to find out what was really going on with her and why she was helping children when she was with Pitch.

* * *

**And cut! So how was it? A little more of what Black Sparrow is really like although we know who she is already don't we? Hehe :) So more things will be revealed in the next chapter but for that, I will need eight reviews :) **

**Bye for now! **

**~Star**


	5. Chapter 5: Visions

**Back again my fellow friends! So I know a lot of you are like, 'Hey Sparrow that was your boyfriend Jack who you just tried to kill!' I probably would be like that too :) they will find out who they are soon but not for a while yet. I will make a magic moment when they realise who they are to each other. My word as a cupcake guardian :) Anyway, cupcakes to all and please enjoy!**

* * *

Jack's bare feet pounded over the soft ground and twigs and leaves snapped and cracked under his feet but that didn't slow him down. Even though Black Sparrow had quite high heels on her boots, it didn't slow her down at all. Her braid flicked out from behind her and she kept looking over to see if he was gaining and he was.

The sun flickered in and out of the trees, creating speckles here and there. Jack was starting to feel the heat getting to him but that didn't stop him. "Why did you heal Jamie if you're working with Pitch?" Jack yelled.

"You don't know who I am or what I am allowed to! Pitch lets me!" she said although in her brain, she knew the last part was a lie.

"Why are you with Pitch?" Jack shouted.

"Why does that bug you so much? He's the only one who cares for me? Is that so wrong?" Black Sparrow yelled angrily. Jack could actually see her point since she had been alone for so long but it was bothering him because she was with the wrong person.

"We can help you but you have to trust us!" Jack called back but he saw Black Sparrow shake her head rapidly and she ran even faster.

"No! Just leave me alone!" she screamed.

"I won't until you listen at what I have to say to you!" Jack yelled, picking up his speed too.

"Go away!" she screamed even louder, failing to notice that Jack was reaching forward to grab her on the arm.

"Just listen!" he said, finally managing to grab her by the wrist so then she had to turn around and look him straight in the eye.

Jack then felt his chest tighten and his lungs clogged up so his breath caught in his throat. Black Sparrow seemed to have the same thing wrong with her and then to Jack's astonishment, her eyes went white! He had no idea what was happening until a white light blinded him too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The fourteen years olds, one girl with green eyes and braided blonde hair, the other a boy with brown messy hair and brown, were running through the forest, having a game of Tag. "Can't catch Frostbite!" Celina called and Jack laughed._

"_Oh yeah? Watch me Sparrow!" Jack said, picking up his pace so his feet were almost stepping on the hem of her dress. He stretched out his hand and managed to catch her by the wrist so she turned around to face him._

"_No fair, you tag not grab!" Celina said cheekily and Jack scoffed._

"_I am not the one to play by the rules. For example, there are no rules about tackling people to the ground!" Jack replied, using his free hand to wrap it around her waist and pushed himself forward so they both landed on the soft grass._

_They both laughed out and Celina tried to push Jack off her. "Why must you be so childish at this age?" she asked, finally managing to shove Jack off her so now they were sitting next to each other, staring up at the sky._

_Jack sighed, "I don't know but I am glad you're my friend" he said and Celina grinned._

"_Same to you Jack. Same to you" she said, giving him a light punch on the shoulder._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The light faded away and Jack found that he could see again. Unfortunately, so could Back Sparrow. She looked down at the ground, letting out deep breaths of horror but then she glared up at Jack.

"I said leave me alone!" she screamed and Jack expected her to throw a spell at him but all she did was swipe her other hand at his face so her sharp nails caught him on the cheek. Jack yelped in pain, and had to leave go of Black Sparrow's wrist to hold his now bleeding cheek that had three scratch marks on it from three of the nails.

Black Sparrow then backed away and before Jack could do anything else, she muttered a few words and then vanished in a flash of pink light. Jack did nothing for a moment, as he was stunned at what he just saw. Why did he get a vision of… his girlfriend… when he touched her? He didn't know but he was damn well going to find out.

North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy were in the library of the Pole, looking through books on how to capture a person who had magical abilities but so far nothing. Bunny scratched his forehead for the hundredth time that day. They had been at this for an hour but still nothing?! There has to be something!

Tooth yawned as did North, "I think we need break. Eggnog and cookies anyone?" he asked everyone, minus Bunny, nodded.

"I can't rest until I have found the right spell!" Bunny said, not taking his eyes off the book he was reading. North was about to say something else until a yeti banged through the door and almost stumbled over a pile of books. The yeti rambled on about something and North's eyes widened.

"He did what?!" he bellowed, pushing past the yeti and headed to the Globe room. the others, who assumed that the yeti was referring to Jack, so they followed too and Bunny was partly annoyed as he was getting to a good part in the book he had.

Once they were in the Globe room, Tooth was the first to fly to Jack who was sitting on a chair, holding a damp cloth to his cheek. "Sweet Tooth what happened?" Tooth asked, pulling the cloth away so she could see his wound.

Jack shook his head, "It was nothing" he said and North chuckled.

"You my boy are a bad liar" he said but Jack still didn't crack a smile.

"Alright… I went to Jamie's to cheer him up but he was better. Healed in fact. I then saw Black Sparrow watching us so I chased her" Jack said and Bunny frowned.

"Mate, I thought we told you not to chase her but to come straight back here…" Bunny started but Jack interrupted.

"I had to know Bunny!" he snapped. Bunny was about to retort back but North hushed him.

"Go on Jack" he said.

"I kept asking her why she was with Pitch but she only said what she said to us earlier. That he cared for her when no one else would. I said that we could help her if she would trust us but she kept telling me to go away and to leave her alone. So then I grabbed her by the wrist" Jack finished and he was about to added the last part but Bunny thought he was finished.

"So that's how you got your scratch" Bunny said folding his arms.

"Okay, he isn't going out anymore until we have that girl chained down" Tooth said viciously and Sandy made images above his head in agreement.

"We can't chain her down, bad or not, she is a living thing, not an animal!" North argued.

"She certainly has the attitude of one! Not to mention the claws of one!"

"She's evil!"

"Cruel!"

"A demon!"

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?!" Jack screamed, dropping the cloth and covering his eyes with his hand.

The Guardians all looked at him in shock, to see him shaking and starting to cry. "I… wasn't finished…" he whispered.

Bunny winced at his tone, "Go on" he said.

"When I grabbed her… I… had a vision… of me running through the forest in my past life… with Celina" Jack said and the Guardians reeled back in shock. His girlfriend who had sacrificed himself for him?

"Whether she gave me that vision or not, I don't know… but she looked just as… horrified as I did… when that vision ended…" Jack said, then going into fits of sobs until Sandy came over and hugged him.

Bunny looked at North, "What does this mean?" he asked and North shook his head.

"If I knew that my friend, we would be closer to knowing who she really was" he said quietly.

Back in Pitch's lair, Black Sparrow lay curled up in her room on her bed, crying herself to sleep and wondering how Jack Frost, caused her to see that and why that vision had seemed so familiar to her.

* * *

**So I hope that was entertaining for you :) Things are starting to unravel for the two lovers :) I seem to be lacking some reviews on the last chapter, which is sad really as I am really enjoying writing this. If I keep getting less and less, I may stop on this, I don't know. Up to you :)**

**Anyway, I have two announcements now!**

**The first announcement is that AngelPhoniex442 has written a story that contain something that you might want to read. She wanted me to spread this around so you all became aware so please go and check it out. You will know which one it is when you look on her profile :)**

**Secondly, I have started a page on Facebook which is called Starskullsxxxx, which is where I will be posting some of my drawings, videos and maybe even asking people who like the page about some of my future fic ideas. If you're interested, like my Starskullsxxxx page! **

**That's all for now so bye for now! **

**~Star**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Caught?

**So here we are with the next chapter! Have to say, not the best chapter I have ever written and not action packed like the next one will be, more of a brief what Black Sparrow is thinking and planning now she has had that vision. Cupcakes to all and shoutouts!**

**PippaFrost: I'll take the hug!**

**Demiwizard 4: Thanks! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**The Author in the TARDIS: Well… I wouldn't say five but not earlier though. That make sense?**

**Mystichawk: Lol :) Thanks! That means so much! I am really excited to write the chapter of where they realize who they are to each other. I will be working an equal amount of time for that too! Hope you enjoy!**

**Phantom Trainer: Thanks and the same here :)**

**OinkyThePiggy: That's the idea :) That's nice music too :D**

**Xion5: Yep! **

**Twilighttimefan: Glad you liked it!**

**Kai2: Course I won't end it there!**

**E: Aha that is the catch my friend! There is a twist in our little story!**

**Guest: Thank you very much!**

**Kunfupandalover: Will do!**

**Lolxxx: Yep I know what you mean :)**

**LennyLondon: Thanks! Really?! That was you! Awesome sauce!**

**That everyone? Good! On we go then!**

* * *

Black Sparrow found that she couldn't sleep so she saw up, cross legged on her bed. She was free to cry as she knew Pitch was on his Nightmare Roam now that he was well again. He wasn't one who approved tears as he saw it as a sign of weakness whereas she found it as a sign of relief. She was able to spill her emotions out of herself. She sniffed and rubbed her tear streaked face. That blonde haired girl in her vision had seemed so familiar and the fact that she had the same name as her… Not to mention that brown haired boy... he looked awfully familiar too...

She had never told a single living soul what her true name was. Not even Pitch. She wanted to several times but something always stopped her. She just didn't know what it was but she blamed the Man in the Moon anyway. Her dark eyes narrowed and she bit her lip in concentration and thought. Obviously Jack knew something that she didn't know and needed to know. She wanted to know but she couldn't barge in on the Guardians asking for him. They wouldn't be too happy to see her after she tried to turn their youngest Guardian into a melted snow cone.

Her eyes then dawned in realization. She didn't have to go! Time for a spell! Double checking that Pitch wasn't here by checking all the shadows in her room and in fact, the whole lair, just by sensing it by making her eyes glow pink, she got off her bed and reached under it. There, she kept a spell book that not even Pitch knew about. She then sat back on her bed and placed the book in front of her crossed legs.

She then concentrated onto the spell she wanted and the book opened up by itself and the pages flicked back and forth until it found the right spell. She then took a deep breath as she may find something out that could change something inside her for good. "Estri aneg toru fromte peng unis anenti forne yestiri!" she said with her eyes closed and after reciting the spell she opened her eyes to reveal the familiar pink glow within them as she look into the Pole and watched and listened to what the Guardians were doing.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Jack was sitting on a high shelf in the library, reading book after book. The Guardians had told him to go and rest but Jack had refused this completely. The others couldn't argue with him once he brought Celina into the conversation and when he had told them about the vision. He didn't mention this to them but he had a feeling that Black Sparrow was linked to him somehow.

Now the others who had been searching longer than Jack, who had been searching for an hour, had started to doze off from exhaustion. Sandy was already snoozing as was Tooth but North and Bunny was still awake but barely. Jack was starting to feel a little tired but he forced his eyes open. As he was leaning on his hand that was supported by his elbow which was resting on his knee, his eyes flicked across each word that he came across. Suddenly, his eyes fell upon something that made him get off his hand and to slam it down on the book so hard, it woke everyone out of their sleepy state.

"I'm just a bunny!" Bunny said, snapping out of his sleepy mood. He heard North snigger at that but to his surprise and relief, he didn't hear Jack's laugh. Looking up, he saw that the winter child was crouched on the shelf with a big grin on his face.

The others saw this too. "What is it?" North called up.

"I have the right spell!" Jack said, stepping off the shelf and falling towards the floor, foot first. Tooth yelped and went to catch him but he floated to the floor and landed without even looking what he was doing. "Look here!" he said, then running to Bunny and shoving the book into his arms and pointing at the spell on the page.

Bunny had to take a moment clear his vision as he was still tired but when he managed to see it, he read the spell description. "This spell is able to contain any being that has magical abilities and can only be released when the user of the spell repeats the spell of free will" Bunny said.

"That's perfect! We will catch her by using that!" Tooth said eagerly.

"Good job Jack!" North said smiling and Sandy patted him on the back but Bunny was surprised.

"Didn't even know you could read" he said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"I do more than just freeze your ears off Kangaroo" Jack replied and Bunny was about to make a comeback when North cleared his throat.

"Anyway! How are we going to get girl to the Pole? I don't think Pitch would be willing to give her over like a piece of pie and I don't fancy going there either if she is that strong" North said.

"I don't fancy running into her again either" Jack said with a shudder.

"Well until then, we need to figure out how to catch her" Tooth said and everyone frowned as they knew that would be a tricky task.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

As the picture faded from Black Sparrow's eyes, she cracked her knuckles. So they wanted to catch her with the Imprisonment Spell? Phffft, typical Guardians, to catch her with something like that. A spell that powerful would take real power to cast and the correct pronunciation. But then that was it. She was going to get caught on purpose. They seemed to talk to the Man in the Moon more than Pitch as the Moon seemed to be friends with the Guardians. Maybe she could get a few answers out of him now.

She was in fear of leaving Pitch as he had always been her protector and her only Guardian but now it was time for her to leave the nest. Pitch was recovering fine anyway. She then gathered a few things that she needed, such as the spell book she was just using, some herbs, a few smoke bombs and a small treasure that she never left without. She put all this in a side bag, slung it round her waist and was about to pick up her bow and quiver when there was a knock on her door.

"Sparrow?" the voice said. Pitch. Crap.

She panicked at first but then she smiled to herself as she thought up a little lie. That had always been one of her talents. That and always getting what she wants. "Come in" she said.

Pitch then opened the door and walked in and when he saw what she was doing, he looked surprised. "What are you doing?" he asked, more irritated now than surprised.

"I want to pay them back more… so I want to launch an attack… on… the Tooth Palace" she said, hoping that he would buy it.

"Without me?" he questioned. Crap again.

"Uh yeah! I mean… what I mean is that I want you to show you how strong I am! Strong enough to make them weak until they shrivel away like autumn leaves" she said, using her death glare on Pitch.

The Boogieman seemed very pleased at this, "Yes my dear, I know you are strong but as I do trust you, I want to accompany you" he said.

"Why?" she asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

Pitch smiled with a sadist look about him, "I am aiming to obtain a certain white haired boy's memories, to torture him until he quakes in fear at the very mention of my name" he said. Now it was Black Sparrow's turn to feel irritated.

Oh sure, leave her out of all the fun! But then something dawned on her. "Memories? How can he have memories? He's immortal" she replied but Pitch shook his head.

"No. All immortals, like yourself and I, have had past life's before we were chosen. The Guardians included as they are also immortal. The Tooth Fairy, supplies these memories in little canisters for each tooth a child loses, contains the most important memory of childhood" Pitch explained.

The raven haired girl felt a pang in her heart. She had a life before all of this? With a family? NO immortality? No isolation? "Oh yeah… well I know my past life already but I don't wish to share as it's a painful subject" she lied and Pitch nodded.

"Of course" he said, knowing that it was probably painful. He didn't know that she didn't know who she was either. He then gestured to the door. "Well, do you want to lead the Fearlings or even ride one? My treat" Pitch said and the girl's eyes gleamed.

"For real? Awesome! Let me just check to see if I have enough arrows and I will meet you in a minute!" she said enthusiastically. Pitch nodded and walked out of the room mumbling something about kids.

Black Sparrow sat down on her bed and reached into her bag and pulled out the small bundle she always carried with, she was enthusiastic about riding a Fearling but she felt guilty about not telling Pitch at what she was about to do. He would never cast her aside but he may never forgive her if she confided or even talked with the Guardians.

But if it meant finding out her memories and who she was, then it must be worth it. Right?

* * *

**Will it be worth it? Now I bet some of you are thinking, 'Oh she's going to the Tooth Palace! She will find her memories and find out that Jack is her boyfriend!' OH NO! THAT IS THE TWIST I PLAN TO TURN! NO MORE INFORMATION ABOUT THE FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL BE SPOKEN! Don't forget that she isn't alone…. and what is this small bundle? It isn't her green necklace... remember Jack has that? If you paied close attention in 'Remember Me' then I think you would know :)**

** Ahaha Star! Mouth zipped! Ten reviews for more chapters and cupcakes!**

**Oh also, don't forget about my page on Facebook! Just type in Starskullsxxxx on Facebook to hear more from me and maybe some secret info if you are lucky! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	7. Chapter 7: Undercover

**Well, here we are again! I'm surprised how fast I wrote this… well I had some cupcakes for a boost of energy so ;) I missed a shoutout to a faithful reviewer in the last chapter so this chapter is dedicated to Caithlinn13! Sorry about missing you out.**

**And as to some answers who had a go at guessing what bundle Black Sparrow was holding, I am pleased to say that some got it right :) I will say who they are so they will know that they were right. They were… E and Kai2! Well remembered :) **

**So more cupcakes for you all and shoutouts!**

* * *

**Pearlsofwisdom: Hehe, it sure will be!**

**Tigermike83: Thanks! I thought he would be a bit suspicious otherwise.**

**OinkythePiggy: That sounds like a good idea but yeah, you're right, I do have a little plan up my sleeve :)**

**Phantom Trainer: Good guess but not quite :D Thanks and oh by the way, I love your tory 'Frosted Memories' its awesome!**

**Kunfupandalover: Will do!**

**Mystichawk: Very true, I feel that it's okay to cry. Well I figured he has another little hobby besides freezing stuff :D Ah! I have a cupcake bomb if any pumpkin comes my way! *Looks around cautiously***

**Silversparklemoonlight: You're very welcome! Don't worry, have a look at E's review, the answer is there :) Lol XD**

**Caithlinn13: I dedicated this chapter to you so I hope that makes up for it. Oh yes it will! :D**

**Xion5: That won't be for a little longer yet though! Hehe :)**

**Lolxxx: Aha thank you for that compliment! Don't forget cupcakes too!**

**Demiwizard 4: Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

**E: It's what I do best! Well done on guessing right! It will be… different :) No spoilers :) **

**LennyLondon: Soon enough! XD**

**Kai2: Yep!**

**The Author in TARDIS: Yes and it will be an interesting meeting too! :D**

* * *

**Hopefully I didn't miss anyone out this time! On with the chapter! :D**

* * *

Now the Guardians were still at the Pole, still wondering how they could catch her. "Maybe we could shove her in sack like with did with Jack?" North suggested and Jack glared at that.

"And how would she react to that? She would probably turn you into a cookie and eat you or something" he warned and North looked confused.

"But you said you loved it Jack" he said and Jack face palmed at this.

"Clearly, we need to inform you of sarcasm North" he replied and North was about to retort to that until Bunny shushed them.

"Shut it will ya? Tooth seems distressed about something" he snapped. All the male Guardians turned to the only female Guardian, to see her now talking to a few of her fairies who had just arrived.

"What do you mean? Ambushed?" Tooth said in alarm. As soon as she finished talking, she whirled around to face the others, a look of fear and worry in her violet eyes. "Guys, there's trouble" she said in a panicked voice.

Sandy made a question mark and Jack nodded, "What is it?" he asked.

"It's that girl and Pitch! They're attacking my Palace!" she said and North clapped his hands together.

"This is good and bad at same time! Bad is that your palace is being attacked but good so now we can catch girl! Somehow off guard!" North said and Bunny grinned.

"Nice plan mate! So how are we going to catch her off guard?" he asked and Jack tightened the grip on his staff.

"Leave that to me" he said, in such a dark tone, Sandy could have sworn that he had the type of voice that would be used by Pitch!

"Can we please hurry?!" Tooth shouted, darting everywhere and the picking up a snow globe and tossing it to North.

The Cossack nodded in determination and shook the globe and whispered, "Tooth Palace."

He then threw it on the ground and the shimmering portal appeared. Everyone then gave each other a reassuring nod before leaping through and Bunny didn't utter a word of complaint in doing so which was a refreshing change. It only took a second and the Guardians were all standing in the exact same place where they had confronted Pitch the last time the fought him.

This is a weird sense of Déjà vu, Jack thought to himself. But there was no time for thinking. His eyes then latched upon a swarm of Fearlings, darting around, either lashing out at the mini fairies or smashing the golden towers of the palace down. "Everyone! You know what to do!" North yelled as he withdrew his swords and charged into battle. Tooth launched into the air and began slicing through the Nightmares as if there was no tomorrow. How dare they attack her beautiful palace?!

Bunny went straight in with Sandy, combining the boomerangs and sand whips, they began to take out at least four Fearlings in one blow. But Jack didn't charge straight in. He had taken his sling off earlier on but even so, his arm still hurt so he had to take it easy. Looking up at the place where he had first encountered Pitch, he saw the person he was looking for.

Black Sparrow was sitting up on the Fearling, hoping that Frost would see her in which he did. She pretended to be spiteful. "Back so soon Frost? Thought you'd be crying to the Guardians after I jacked up your arm" she said. Jack wanted to make a comeback but he didn't want anything else, as she says, jacked up.

"All I want to do is talk" he said, hoping she would cooperate and not have to do what he didn't want to do.

Black Sparrow tensed at this but she needed to be out of Pitch's sight first. She didn't want him to see her talking with them. "You want to talk? Then come and get me!" she shouted, the Fearling then rearing and jumping off and down below out of sight. Jack hesitated but there was something he needed to uncover from her so he gave chase. Bunny was the only one who saw Jack give chase to Black Sparrow.

"Jack wait!" he yelled but Jack paid no attention as he took a running leap off the platform that everyone was on and down after the girl. Bunny kicked a nearby Fearling out of the way and ran to the edge where Jack leapt off. He couldn't follow as he couldn't fly but he hoped Jack could catch her and stay safe at the same time.

Jack found it very hard to catch up with her as the horse she was on was quite a fast one. Not to mention that she could slip in and out of the shadows. A couple of times, she was looking back to see if he was gaining or not. She the surprised him by making the horse leap high into the air as he half expected her to flee or to find Pitch. Goodness knows where he was. But following after her up in the air, he saw that she was in perfect range.

Finally, the last of the Fearlings had been defeated, North let out a victorious laugh as not much of the Tooth Palace had been damaged and hardly any teeth had been taken. Tooth gave Sandy a high five but their victory celebration was quickly ended when Bunny shouted at them. "Mates look up!" he said and once the others looked up, they let out cries of shock to see their youngest Guardian, latching himself onto the Fearling.

Jack had no idea why he didn't just shoot her down but his instincts said not to harm her. Telling the wind to give him an extra hand, it blew him up to the Fearling and found himself on the back of it right behind the girl! Black Sparrow yelled out in surprise and anger and leapt off the horse and hovered in mid-air as the Fearling, now unsure of what to do; it started to plummet to the ground towards where the other Guardians were standing. She glared at him, "Do not think that you will catch me!" she snarled but Jack surprised her again by jumping off the horse and up to her. She tried to fly off but he managed to grab onto her ankle so she lost her balance in the air.

This resulted in both teenagers plummeting down with horse whilst letting out yells of anger as Jack refused to let go of her ankle. But that soon ended as they soon found themselves white eyed again and staring into a vision.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x

_"Are you sure we should be up here?!" the fifteen year old Celina called, who was balanced on a high branch in a very tall tree. It was a very windy day and she was a bit worried about the weather. Her fifteen year old friend Jack, who was a little further out then her laughed._

_"Don't be such a baby!" he called and Celina scowled._

_"I am not a baby!" she retorted, both of them failing to notice the branch they were both on, was starting to break. Only after until it was too late, did they hear a sharp cracking noise and the branch they were on started to tilt. Before they could move, the branch gave way and both of them fell down towards the ground, yelling out in fright. They both braced for the pain but to their amazing luck, a sharp gust of wind that was incredibly strong, seemed to push them and they found themselves crashing into a big pile of Autumn leaves._

_Celina burst out of pile as did Jack, spitting leaves out of his mouth. They both looked over at each other and did nothing but laugh at their luck._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The vision faded, and Jack found himself looking up at Black Sparrow who was as shocked as he was. But then her eyes averted to the incoming ground. Managing to kick Jack off her leg and letting him fly off with the wind, she frowned and held out a hand. "Floleaeritis!" she yelled, a beam of pink light bursting from her hand and onto the ground, causing everyone else to shield their eyes.

When they reopened their eyes, they saw that she had fallen into a pile of leaves that had appeared out of nowhere. Jack floated down to the ground, a little shaken at what just happened. ""You alright mate?" Bunny asked coming over and Jack placed a hand on his head.

"Yeah fine. Just another vision" he mumbled. Realizing something, he then turned his attention to Black Sparrow, who was coming out of the leaf pile. She began to make a run for it but Jack sprang into action. He pointed his staff at her and a beam of ice shot out, freezing the bottom half of her body so she was forced to stop and to stand frozen to the ground, letting out a yell of surprise as she was caught.

"Nice work" North commented, coming over with Tooth and Sandy.

"Thanks" Jack said blankly. Now Tooth saw this opportunity to get revenge on her for hurting Jack so she flew over to Black Sparrow, who was forced to stand in a running position as her legs and feet were frozen in a block of ice.

"I think I should punch a few of your teeth out for what you did" Tooth snarled but the green eyed girl didn't bat an eyelid.

"Try that hummingbird and it will be your last" a voice said from above. Everyone, including Black Sparrow, looked up to see Pitch standing in the same place, the last time they had confronted him here. "Now let her go and no harm will come to you" Pitch said calmly.

Black Sparrow was warmed that he cared but worried that she would be freed as he didn't want that. She turned her head toward Jack who had stepped forward. "No chance Pitch. I suggest you leave before I freeze you to death" he snarled. Black Sparrow raised an eyebrow at this. He would have made a good ally for her and Pitch with the power he controlled.

Pitch smirked as if he didn't believe him. He knew Jack could only unleash such power if someone was dead. "Take your best shot" he taunted, spreading his arms out in a mocking way.

Now Jack was hoping he wouldn't have said that in case his ice wasn't enough to take him down. Black Sparrow, had something else in mind. Taking aim with his staff at Pitch and the Guardians tensed with weapons still in hold, Black Sparrow looked at Jack's staff and narrowed her eyes. Checking to see that no one was watching her, including Pitch, she cast a spell. "Iceinikus" she whispered.

As Jack fired an ice beam at Pitch, he was forced backwards as the power from his staff overwhelmed him. Pitch only realized how powerful the beam was until it was too late. It caught him dead on in the chest and sent him spiralling backwards into goodness knows where. Narrowing his eyes, Bunny saw him with a face of pain as he went soaring into the shadows where he belonged. "Way to go Frostbite!" he said, slapping Jack on the back.

Jack looked as surprised as any of them. "Wow" he mumbled.

"He won't be coming back in a hurry" Tooth said grinning like a Cheshire cat. Sandy made an image of a superhero above his head and then pointed at Jack who blushed.

"I wouldn't say that Sandy" he said but North scoffed.

"Nonsense Jack! You beat Pitch and caught little girl" North exclaimed and Black Sparrow scowled.

"I am seventeen and I have been alone for what, over three hundred years? Do NOT say that I am little" she replied. She needed to act like this so her cover wouldn't be blown.

"Well Sheila, looks like you're in a bit of trouble here doesn't it?" Bunny said with a smirk, coming over to face here as she was helpless to move. Black Sparrow pretended to look shocked.

"Not as much trouble as you! I think I know a spell that can change you back into a rabbit! I don't suppose you like being a kangaroo do you?" she said and Jack couldn't help but crack a smile and stifle a laugh that was coming out of his mouth.

Bunny looked furious and ready to lash out but North stepped in, "So no cry out for Pitch?" he asked but thankfully, she had thought of a response in two seconds flat.

"Pitch is strong. That blast was nothing compared to what I can do" she said, wanting to fold her arms but the tips of her fingers were caught in the ice and she didn't want to lose them. Tooth shook her head at that comment.

"I doubt that very much" she said and Black Sparrow glared at her.

"Come here and let's find out how far you can fly without your wings. I will guide you to the Moon if you want. I bet he can give a new pair after I have torn your other ones off" she threatened.

Tooth was now a bit scared but Sandy stood by her protectively. Black Sparrow looked down at Sandy. "Oh, you're the one Pitch killed with an arrow? Wish I could have seen that. I'd be happy to do a replay" she said and now Jack found himself standing in front of Black Sparrow with a face of fury.

"You even lay a finger on any of them, I swear, I will drag you by your hair to Antarctica where I will bury you in the snow and ice, so far down, not even Pitch or the Moon will be able to find you!" he hissed, scaring everybody at this little speech. Almost everyone.

"Care to prove it Frost?" she challenged and North had to practically grab Jack and drag him back from doing so as his staff was glowing a dangerous blue. Bunny then managed to grab a snow globe from North's coat pocket and shook it front of the girl's pale face.

"Let's take a trip to the Pole shall we?" he asked but he didn't expect a response like this.

"Ooh do let's!" she said, trying to hide a bit of excitement in her voice which thankfully no one noticed. Bunny threw the globe on the ground and gave the ice block a shove so he and the girl went first. Tooth checked to see if her fairies were returning out from their hiding places, which they were and they started to gather the fallen tooth canisters. She then flew into the portal followed by Sandy.

Jack and North were the last ones in and North placed a hand on Jack's slightly trembling shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked and Jack nodded.

"Fine" he said plainly, before running into the portal with a concerned North behind him.

Meanwhile from up above in a corner of the Tooth Palace, Pitch watched them go with a scowl on his face. That boy seemed to have more power than he thought as that beam had launched him all the way up here. But that didn't matter. Holding the canister of teeth that had a picture of a mischievous brown haired boy on the side, he smiled. Oh he would have some real fun with these. Leaning against what he thought was a wall for a moment, he almost fell backwards as he realized he was leaning on a golden door, blended into the wall.

Pitch looked around it in interest and gave the door a push so he could see inside. Tooth never had special rooms for anything. Poking his head inside and taking a few steps in, he saw that it was a room set in a forest theme. There were actual trees with cherry blossoms and grass instead of a floor. Pitch even saw a few birds up in the trees and some butterflies. Now this was most unusual. Why would Tooth have a room like this? But then his eye caught something that was the object sitting in the middle room in what appeared to be a bird bath but instead of water, it was filled with soft pink petals.

Pitch walked up to it, to find that it was a tooth canister with a blonde haired, teenage girl on the side with a mischievous look that was very similar to another teenager he knew. "Mmmm… I wonder…" Pitch mumbled, picking up the canister and retreating out of the room and before he disappeared in a current of sand, he made sure he closed the door, so nobody would know what he just stole. He didn't even know how precious that canister actually was.

* * *

**Oh no Pitch, what did you just do?!**

**Pitch: Clearly you are blind, I just took a tooth canister. **

**Me: What the hell!? Where did you come from?**

**Pitch: I'm everywhere!**

**Me: That's kind of stalkerish.**

**Pitch: It is not!**

**Me: But you said EVERYWHERE! So does that mean in people showers… **

**Pitch: NO IT DOES NOT! BAH, STAR YOU CANNOT MAKE A CONVERSATION!**

**Me: But we just had one!**

**Pitch: ….**

**Me: BURN! So anyway, I won't be updating for a week since I am away for a while with no internet but that doesn't mean I can't write! Expect a chapter when I get back! Don't know which other fic I will be updaing though :) Only if I get twelve reviews will you get more chapters and cupcakes! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	8. Chapter 8: Imprisoned

**Hellloooo fellow authors and readers! Boy did I get loads written for this while I was away but I am still as hyper as I was in my others stories for a very good reason. I shall say it again :D**

**I FREAKIN' PASSED ALL OF MY EXAMS! IN YOUR FACE TEACHERS! ONE OF THEM SAID I WASN'T CAPABLE BUT BOY DID YOU GET SCREWED PAL! I EVEN HAD AN A+ IN WELSH! DEAD CHUFFED WITH MYSELF!**

**NOW FOR SHOUTOUTS AND ANOTHER CUPCAKE FOR ME AND FOR YOU ALL! *SHOVES ONE IN MOUTH***

* * *

**Caithlinn13: Phew! I don't felt so bad now! :D Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**Demiwizard 4: Thanks!**

**Phantom Trainer: Really? Wow! AHA! I KNEW PITCH WAS EVERYWHERE! SOMEONE CALL SANDY! Well, just something you should know… a connection comes later on ;)**

**Xion5: DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNNNN!**

**PippaFrost: Too late!**

**The Author in theTARDIS: Oh yes, of course!**

**Mystichawk: Obviously :D Hope you enjoy!**

**OinkyThePiggy: I don't think anyone did :D Well, I wouldn't say dark per say but bad moods. If you want dark Jack, that will be in my other fic Recovery.**

**Kunfupandalover: Will do!**

**Kai2: I know right?**

**Pearlsofwisdom: Thanks and yeah he should :D**

**E: Alright, just one, there will be a connection later on. I will leave that to you to figure out what kind of connection mind :) Nothing rude mind. Yes he does! Wait and see! And I am not sure about that…**

**Lolxxx: Hahahaha! XD**

**TsukiyoTenshi: Mmmm eventually :D You read my mind almost completely ;)**

**Wicked Girl99: Heck yes!**

* * *

**ON WE GO!**

* * *

Once the Guardians had arrived at the Pole, they had pushed Black Sparrow into an unused spare room. The room had nothing in it but it was big enough so a fairly big part was to trap the girl and the rest for the others to watch her and walked around her. Well the plan was to corner her in a corner of the room and to put the shield up there but Bunny saw a problem. Bunny frowned as he watched North lock the door and window with a steel slate to cover the window.

"I dunno mates, how are going to get her in the corner of the room? Ask her?" he questioned, making sure he was out of ear shot of the girl who was watching them intently. Tooth folded her arms and Sandy made motions with his hand to knock her out with dream sand. Jack frowned at this.

"But can you aim right Sandy?" he asked and Sandy shrugged. Well only way to find out, he seemed to say. North then came over dusting his hands.

"All set" he said quietly. "So I slice ice open carefully, so it weakens and she will be able to free herself. Sandy knocks her out and Bunny casts spell" North said and everyone nodded in agreement. Black Sparrow knew all too well what they were going to do as she had impressive hearing. Well, she was a healing being and having the ability to hear a sick child from twenty miles away was nothing compared to this. What she was really eyeing was a piece of string around Jack's neck.

Seemed like a necklace, she thought. Well, I think I can make a grab for it before they imprison me. Bah, who am I kidding? That Kangaroo doesn't even have the power in him to cast the spell, even if he can pronounce it right!

North then withdrew his swords again and Bunny withdrew one of his boomerangs just in case. Jack gripped his staff tightly and Sandy put a hand behind his back and got the sand ready while Tooth stood in front of the door. They had even told the yetis to stand outside the door just in case!

Here we go, North thought. Letting out a yell, he lunged his sword forward and sliced a piece of the ice off so she was able to move her arms. "Blesition!" Black Sparrow yelled, as soon as the blade did its damage. The ice then burst apart and she was free whilst the others had to dodged pieces of ice coming their way.

"Now Sandy!" North yelled. Sandy obeyed and flung his hand forward so fistful of sand went towards Black Sparrow's face but she didn't even attempt to move out of the way. Instead, she held up her hand and the others expected her to cast a spell but to their horror, as soon as the sand touched her fingertips, it turned into nightmare sand! As she smiled in glee at the Guardian's whose jaws had dropped at the black sand swirling around her hand, she shrugged.

"You forgot one little thing. Pitch took me in and showed me a few things about what you guys could do, mostly you Sandbag" Black Sparrow said and before Bunny could even open his lips to say the spell, the nightmare sand was flung in his face. He yelled out but then then groaned as he dropped to the floor, an image of hounds chasing a little bunny appearing above his head.

Everyone yelled out at the same time once that happened and the next thing they knew, the girl was jumping from wall to wall, fooling them to think she was escaping. "Tooth! The door!" North yelled as Black Sparrow then started firing pink fireballs at the door. The fairy was dodging them and North had to dive forward to deflect them with his swords.

Black Sparrow then stopped darting around the room but as she landed on the floor, the fireballs kept coming at the door, firing from nowhere in the corner of the room.

Sandy was trying to convert the black sand back into gold so now it just left Jack and her. Black Sparrow eyed his neck fondly. "So what is it with us and these visions?" she asked and before Jack could even let out a breath of air, she darted forward with a hand going for his throat. Jack managed to raise his staff with one hand to deflect himself and with his other hand, he gave her a hard push backwards. She didn't harm him but he didn't notice her fingers close around the string and pull so the string snapped and flew back with her. He was forced to turn his head away and when the string snapped, he thought that his neck had clicked.

Little did Sparrow notice, Jack had managed to grab her little side bag with his spare hand. It came off easily and so she wouldn't notice, he flung it somewhere in the room out of sight. Now luck was on his side, as he had managed to push her hard into the corner where she hit her head hard on the wall. Her braid had come lose in the blow so now her flower had fallen out and her hair was a tangled mess around her face but that didn't stop her from looking up at Jack from her knees.

But to her surprise, Jack raised a hand to her and his eyes went blue! "Stelti dimli athe sheil regte prisoine!" he yelled, a blue beam then coming from his hand. Black Sparrow actually screamed, closed her eyes and raised her hands to shield herself as she thought he was going to freeze her right down to her bones but no coldness came.

She opened one eye and lowered her hands slowly to see the blue shield in front of her, encircling her inside a three quarter shaped dome seeing as there was a corner in her prison. She was literally amazed as was the other Guardians.

Sandy had managed to wake Bunny up just in time for him to see what Jack did. North and Tooth who had begun to walk forward to help Jack as the fireballs had stopped once Black Sparrow had hit the wall, managed to see what Jack did too.

Jack was amazed himself but his amazement was quickly turned to tiredness and he felt his legs give way. Tooth flew forward and caught him before he had hit the floor and he put his hand on his head. "Thanks Tooth" Jack said gratefully.

"How did you do that Jack?" Bunny asked coming over.

"What?" Jack asked as Tooth sat him upright on the floor.

"That spell…" Bunny began but Black Sparrow interrupted.

"It takes years to perform that spell. From the risks that there are from casting it, I haven't attempted it and even the rabbit couldn't do it" she said, still in daze and Bunny was about to object when she pointed a finger at him.

"Don't question me; I know a hell lot more about magic than you! You haven't the power or will to cast it! That spell would have crushed your skull the moment when the first word escaped your lips!" she hissed.

Bunny was now baffled, "Really?" he asked.

"Really, really!" she replied. She then flicked her fingers at the shield that of course felt harder than diamonds from her side. North smiled at the now captured spirit but then his blue eyes caught the sight of a black bag in the other corner of the room. He curiously went over and picked it up and held it by the strap.

"This yours?" he asked and Black's Sparrow's eyes widened as he came back over.

"Don't look through that! My personal…things are in there!" she said, banging her hands on the shield wall. Bunny took the bag from North and dangled it in front of her.

"So what if we were to look through it? Not you like you can do anything to stop us" he said teasingly and everyone grinned at this. Black Sparrow tensed but then smiled as she then realized what she had on her side. Turning around, she picked up the green crystal necklace that Jack had around his neck.

"Can't I? I never thought you would be a fan of jewellery Frost. Wonder what it would look like in a million pieces?" she sneered. Now it was Bunny's turn to go wide eyed as he backed away but Jack's eyes widened and burned with anger.

"Why you little…!" he shouted, scrambling up and making a dive forward and making a grab at the girl's throat. Bunny had to drop the bag and grab Jack's arms. Tooth and Sandy had to jump back to avoid being hit!

"Easy Frostbite! North, help me!" Bunny said and the Cossack grabbed Jack by the shoulders and held him still. It was like he was restraining a wild animal!

"Aw, hit a soft spot did I?" Black Sparrow teased. Jack swore under his breath and Bunny could feel the temperature in the room drop very quickly. Black Sparrow noticed this too and wrapped one hand around herself. "Look, I'll make a deal with you. You put my bag in that corner of the room where I can see it and I won't harm this necklace of yours if you don't look inside my bag. It only has a book and a few herbs but that… book is very personal to me" she said, lying about the last part as she didn't want them to find her bundle.

Now the others, minus Jack, thought that was a fair deal but Jack was still pissed. Bunny noticed the temperature rising a little bit. "Look, Jack this is bad I know but it's the only way. I promise we'll get it back" Bunny said, gripping Jack's arm.

Jack's eyes were dim but he knew Bunny was right. "Fine" he muttered. At this, Black Sparrow put the necklace down right in front of the shield and scuttled away from it into the corner and pulled her knees up and put her chin on her knees.

"Where did you get it from anyway? It's kinda nice" she said, staring at it. Jack didn't want to answer so Bunny answered for him.

"His girlfriend left it to him before she died" he told her and Black Sparrow felt a bit guilty now.

"Alright… I won't break it if it means that much to you" she said; then curling into a tight ball and Bunny saw that she had now gone to sleep.

"We'll start talking to her in the morning. Let her sleep for now. You are all welcome to stay here for the night" North said, gesturing everyone out of the room. Tooth and Sandy were the first out, followed by North but as Bunny was about to follow, he noticed that Jack stayed where he was.

"Come on Jack, there's no point in you staying here" Bunny said and Jack nodded.

"I know… but I don't trust her with Celina's necklace" he said. Bunny put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mate, if she harms it or even chips it, she'll have me to deal with" he said grinning and Jack had to grin at that comment too. "Come on, you need some rest." Jack then followed but gave the girl one more look before leaving the room and locking the door, leaving her in the darkness with only the small glowing of the shield to keep her company. Black Sparrow then lifted her head off her lap and looked at the necklace.

"Celina? That's… curious" she mumbled, before going to sleep for real but had no dreams circling her head as she has never had a nice dream for as long as she had become an immortal.

Down in his lair, Pitch sat on his throne as he had just finished watching Jack's memories and the blonde haired girl's memories. He was gleeful about Jack's memories but struck with horror at the other memories the blonde girl had. "If Black Sparrow finds out who she is… it will ruin everything" he mumbled.

* * *

**WELL I THOUGHT THAT WENT PRETTY WELL! I HAVE DRAWN BLACK SPARROW AND I WILL BE PUTTING HER ON DEVIANTART VERY SOON BUT NOT YET! I WILL TELL YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN IT WILL BE UP AS I AM NOT SURE MYSELF. TWLEVE REVIEWS FOR MORE CUPCAKES AND CHAPTERS! BYE FOR NOW AND I AM SO HAPPY!**

**~STAR**


	9. Chapter 9: Interigation

**Okay, another chapter for this and soon, the pair with realize who they are to each other! And I have something big planned too but my lips are sealed. Oh and thanks for all the congrats too! Cupcakes to all and time for shoutouts! :D**

**Caithlinn13: Thanks! Same here :D Oh, you are in for a treat!**

* * *

**Daughter of Wisdom and Music: Thanks!**

**PippaFrost: Lol :D Peculiar maybe :)**

**The Author in the TARDIS: You'll find out soon ;)**

**Kai2: It's in a tight bundle so no it won't be.**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: Not too soon I should say ;) If you know what I mean :)**

**OinkyThePiggy: Oh yes it will be :) They get visions when they come in contact with each other though, remember? :D Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**Xion5: Haha :) Glad you're enjoying it so much :D**

**Demiwizard 4: Hell yes! :D**

**Kunfupandalover: Naturally :D**

**Foxglove: I have written it, I just haven't updated it yet :D**

**E: Thanks:) I was crazy and excited at the same time! I don't know why either, it's just what I found myself typing. Okay, I will listen to it in the next chapter I write! Haha lol XD**

**DakotaxJackieGirl: Hey! Thanks, I try to update regularly :) Haha XD Will do and thanks again!**

**Pearlsofwisdom: Hehe, wait and see!**

**Phantom Trainer: Yep I got it and thanks!**

**Mystichawk: Wow, I never thought of that and now I can picture it! Awesome! :D Mmmm… not so much as her wrath but that's all I'm saying;) Hope you enjoy and I salute you too Abby! :D**

**Ice Queen: Please don't die!**

**Crisp Snow: Aw thanks, that means a lot!**

**Lolxxx: Whooo! This is Pitch we're talking about now. He does as he pleases :) Haha, that made me laugh but think at the same time ;) No, it was a spell not fire :)**

**Dragon Lover 99: Thank you! I won't stop writing and that's a promise I intend to keep :) No spoilers remember? ;)**

* * *

**On we go ladies and gentlemen!**

* * *

The next day, Jack arose fairly early as he wanted to interrogate Black Sparrow. He was in his room which was a bright blue with white trees and wolves painted on the wall along with snowflakes here and there. He had a wardrobe and a cabinet which he made out of ice, and his bed in the corner of the room, was just like a mini ice burg with a dip in the middle on the top which fur skins. For most people, the temperature was unbearable but for Jack, it was just right. North made him this room in case he had ever wanted to drop by and stay for a couple of days.

A knock came at his door and before Jack gave permission, Bunny walked in. "Hey mate…" he began but then he instantly backed out of the room due to the snow covered floor. "Crikey! It's freezing!" he complained and Jack grinned as he hopped out of bed.

"I know" he said, walking over to the door and grabbing his staff on the way. As he left his room and closed the door, Bunny waited impatiently.

"So are you ready? The others are in the room waiting" Bunny said and Jack nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Jack replied grinning. Bunny grinned back and they both walked down to the room where the others were waiting. When they got there, they saw North banging on the wall of the shield.

"What's going on?" Jack asked curiously, closing the door and bolting it behind him and Bunny.

Tooth looked around at them, "She will not answer us and North is getting ticked off" he answered. Carefully pushing past the fairy and the little golden one, Jack came into view of what was going on. Indeed, North was banging a fist on the shield wall and Black Sparrow, who was curled up in the same position as she was the last time they had left her, was not responding.

"Ah I give up!" North yelled, throwing his fists in the air. Jack sniggered at him but then looked at Black Sparrow. He went to put his hand on the wall but Bunny stopped it.

"Woah mate, you cast the spell so you will go right through it" Bunny reminded him and Jack pulled his hand away. He tried a different approach then North.

"Are you up?" he asked. No one expected an answer so they got a surprise when she raised her head.

"Yes… for quite a while" she answered, glaring at North.

"Well, it's time to start talking Sheila" Bunny said, pushing in front of Jack.

Black Sparrow said nothing for a moment until one word escaped her lips. "Raspberries."

"Huh?" Jack asked in astonishment. That was unexpected too.

"Can I have some raspberries? I haven't eaten in a while" she said, actually quite politely. Jack was about to consider this but Bunny butted in again.

"Don't try and pull that on us! We'll get you some raspberries and then when we give them to you, you'll pull us in and threaten to kill us if you don't let us go" Bunny accused and Jack saw a little point to this as did everyone else. No one objected but Jack wanted to. After all, she did need to eat but resting that aside.

"How long have you been with Pitch?" North asked.

"Not long. I only visited him until he asked me if I could help him. I met him 185 years ago" Black Sparrow answered. She didn't like this. As much as she wanted answers, the Guardians were actually scaring her. Who knew they hated her this much? All because she was with Pitch.

"But why Pitch? Why not any of us?" Tooth questioned. At this question, Black Sparrow curled up even tighter.

"It hurts to remember things" she mumbled, then outing her head back down.

"We are not done talking yet!" North bellowed but she didn't reply. Tooth sighed in exasperation and Sandy made the image of a clock ticking above his head.

"Good idea Sandy. Leave her in dark until she decides to talk" North said, then gesturing everyone out of the room and turning off the lights. As Jack watched him shut the door, he didn't feel at all good with himself.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" he asked and North shook his head.

"Nonsense! She needs to be taught lesson! Don't you remember what she did to us? To you?" North asked, looking at Jack shoulder.

"Fair enough" he replied but to be honest, he didn't find it fair.

"Let's go into room and sit by fireplace where it's nice and warm with some eggnog and cookies" North suggested and everyone agreed but Jack cleared his throat.

"Uh… I need more sleep. You guys go on, I'll join you soon" Jack said.

"Okay Jack" Tooth chirped and the four headed off into a room a shut the door behind them. Now Jack was actually lying as he wasn't tired a bit. Black Sparrow only seemed to answer him more than others so it would be worth a shot to talk to her WITHOUT the others. But first he needed something. Quickly, he looked around for an open window and as soon as he saw one, he flew out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the room, Black Sparrow was on the verge of tears. Why was she treated like this? Was this how all enemies of the Guardians were treated? If Pitch was here now, he would have a feast off her fear. Suddenly, the door reopened and the light flickered back on. She only looked up through the twists of her hair, to see Jack coming back in, with no staff but he was holding a bowl.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I…uh… brought you some raspberries" he said, coming right up the shield wall. Black Sparrow didn't move. "They're from the bushes by Burgess Lake… they uh… grow nice ones at this time of year" Jack added.

Now taking a big risk, he stuck his hands which held the bowl of fruit through the wall so she could take them. He thought she wouldn't but she started to uncurl from her shape and was now on her knees, coming forward to the bowl. She raised her hands to take it and Jack held his breath in case something did happen. But all he felt was the tips of her fingers brush the side of his hands as she took the bowl off him. He breathed out as she backed away but not all the way the corner; sat cross legged with the bowl in her lap and started to eat the fruit hungrily.

Jack saw that she wasn't kidding. It looked as if she hadn't eaten in days! "You like raspberries huh?" Jack asked, slowly sitting down in front of her and crossing his legs. She nodded without saying a word as she had eaten half of the fruit already.

"I… uh… can get you something else if you want. Some cookies, milk… well if North's elves had gotten drool on them already" Jack said but Black Sparrow interrupted him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Helping me" she replied.

"Well… because you seem as scared as I was three hundred years ago. I was alone without anyone and no one deserves to be left alone without help. Not even you" Jack answered.

Black Sparrow took this news in. Pitch had described him differently to this. Time for another question, she thought. "You and I… are we alike?" she asked.

Jack didn't like the thought of this but then realized that they were and it wasn't really a bad thing. "Well yes… we were both alone until we were found and to be honest, we're both pretty powerful" he said with a chuckle and she chuckled too.

"That I cannot deny. So where is your stick thingy? I thought you needed protection against me" she said curiously.

"It's a staff for starters. Why would I need it? For one, you're behind that shield and two, you're no Boogieman" Jack answered, gesturing to the shield. Black Sparrow cocked her head to one side.

"Why didn't you join Pitch then?" she asked. Now Jack hadn't shared this with any of the Guardians before but with the look in her eyes, something told him to tell her.

"Well… I did want to one time. Right after when I wrecked Easter and that was when Pitch last tried to rule the world with fear. I went to Antarctica and Pitch followed me there. He asked me to join him as he said what goes better together than cold and dark. I almost said yes but then I realized something…" Jack said quietly.

"Which was?" Black Sparrow said, quite eager to hear what he had to say.

"I would rather not be believed in than feared. I don't want children scared of me. I want them to see me as a good spirit and to love what I do. There always will be fear, I'll admit that but that's not the life I want" Jack finished. "Enough about me though. Why did you heal Jamie if you're with Pitch?" Jack added.

Black Sparrow sighed as she started to re-braid her hair. "Well… it's what I do and what I love. I love saving the lives of children and to see their smiling faces when they rejoice with their families after I cure them from a terminal illness or any illness. It makes me smile" she admitted.

"Wow… so you've been around the world just… helping and bringing joy?" Jack asked, a smile coming to his face.

"Pretty much yeah. I have to be honest… sometimes I think what Pitch does is wrong. Nightmares are necessary as they do help but crushing their beliefs? I just… don't like that" Black Sparrow said, putting her flower back in the end of her braid where it belonged.

"I agree. It's better to see them smiling than crying in fear" Jack said but then his smile turned curious. "So why not come to us? Or even the others?" Jack asked. She was about to answer but a voice was heard from behind the door.

"Jack?" Bunny's voice called.

"You'd better go. I will tell you more… if you come back alone later on but bring more raspberries yeah? They were really nice" Black Sparrow said with a small smile.

"Sure" Jack said with a happy smile returning to his face as he took the bowl that was pushed to him and got up. As he made his way towards the door and opened it and looked out of it to see if anyone saw him, he heard a little call behind him.

Looking around, he saw Black Sparrow standing up and had a hand pressed on the shield wall. "Thanks Frostbite" she said and as soon as she said that, Jack's appearance in front of her, changed. His hair went a chocolate brown as did his eyes and his skin went back to a normal colour instead of its unnatural pale colour. His hoodie morphed into a white cotton shirt with a brown cloak over it.

"No problem… Sparrow" Jack said and as soon as he said that, her appearance changed too. Her braid and flower stayed as it was but the rest of her hair went a light blonde and her black leather outfit, changed into a brown dress with a red hem and she wore no shoes.

Jack then slammed the door once that happened. He placed the bowl down on a shelf by the door and ran a hand through his hair. What did he just see? More importantly, why did she look so familiar when her hair wasn't that familiar blonde that he knew so well.

In the room, Black Sparrow was on her knees, thinking why she felt as if she knew that brown haired boy? But more importantly, why did Jack have a shocking resemblance to him? If that was true, then she would have to control her feelings for Jack as something inside her that had been looked away for a few centuries; was starting to bloom once again and Jack felt the exact same way.

* * *

**OMG ARE THINGS FINALLY COMING TOGETHER? Haha, that's for me write and for you lot to wait for ;) Oh and if you want to see her, then I have drawn her, NOT on Deviantart but on my Facebook page which is Starskullsxxxx. Just saying ;) Okay, I would like eleven reviews for more chapters and cupcakes please! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	10. Chapter 10: Answers

**Hello again! So I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I have posted a new chapter. The bad news is that I start school next week… Yeah, my school was still being sorted so I have this week off but unfortunately not next week… Oh well, forget about that :D So this chapter reveals why she hates the Guardians so much :D **

**Oh yeah, I am now on Twitter and my name is Starskulls so follow me if you want! I joined it for a bit of a laugh :D Don't forget Facebook too, Starskullsxxxx is the name! Oh and as you can see, this story now has a cover which was drawn by me :D **

**And my profile picture has changed too, big thanks to EdiblePoetry for drawing it as I think its awesome :D **

**On with the chapter and now for shoutouts!**

* * *

**Kunfupandalover: Will do!**

**Puzzlingnerd57: YAAAAY!**

**Kai2: Of course I will!**

**Dragon Lover 99: Thanks! That will come soon :D **

**Crisp Snow: Haha :D Thanks :D Tell her thanks and here is a jelly bean cupcake for her and yourself! *hands them over***

**OinkyThePiggy: Meh, that will come soon :D Exactly :D I thought it would be a bit of a 'Oh what the hell was that!?' kind of moment. Hehe :D**

**Twilightimefan: They will very soon :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Tigermike83: Maybe, maybe :D Well, she sorta hesitated when he said it.**

**Guest: Yes! :D **

**E: They're getting there!:D Well, being isolated like that as you will find out in this chapter, can you blame her? It did! Thanks! :D**

**Lolxxx: Probably :D Haha lol :D And by the way, I was thinking about your review from chapter 8. Hint, hint :D Don't say anything else about it ;)**

**DakotaxJackieGirl: Thanks! I shall do my best!**

**Mystichawk: Okay, she's up on Deviantart :D Thanks!**

**Phantom Trainer: Very true my friend :D**

**Caithlinn13: Thanks! Indeed :D**

**Xion5: I know right?:D Hehe :D**

**Guest: Aw thanks! :D **

**The Author in the TARDIS: Yep I know what you mean :)**

* * *

**On we go fellow friends!**

* * *

It was now midday and the Guardians wanted to try and interrogate Black Sparrow again. Bunny had only called Jack back to see if he had any questions to ask her but Jack had said nothing. He wanted to go back in by himself but he didn't want the others to be suspicious of him. He had to wait another hour before returning to the room with the others.

When they did return to the room, they were surprised to see her smiling at their return. Jack knew why she was smiling but he didn't say a word but smiled back. "So, are you ready to talk?" Bunny asked and Black Sparrow shrugged.

"Whatever, I don't mind" she replied.

"Pitch is bad, very bad. I don't see why you are with him" North said folding his arms. Black Sparrow shrugged again.

"Because I had nowhere else to go. No one to turn to" Black Sparrow answered.

"Why not us?" Tooth questioned.

Black Sparrow said nothing for a moment but then said, "Why don't I show you why I didn't come to you?" in a whisper. Jack perked up at this.

"Show us? How?" he asked. Looking at him, Black Sparrow pointed at him.

"This requires you as I cannot perform spells inside here and I don't think you lot are too keen on putting it down" she said and Bunny shook his head firmly.

"Too right we're not" he said and Sandy nodded in agreement and made the image of a padlock above his head.

"All you need to do is touch my forehead for five seconds and retreat your hand. Nothing more" Black Sparrow said to Jack. Jack saw no problem here and started to put his hand forward as the girl got up and walked to the front of the shield ready. Tooth flew in front of him.

"Nice try! You'll probably pull him in with you!" she said but Jack pushed her gently out of the way.

"It's the only way to get answers" Jack told her and North looked at him worriedly.

"You sure this is good idea?" he asked and Jack shrugged.

"I don't know" he replied and before anyone could say anything else, Jack stuck his hand through the shield and rested his palm on Black Sparrow's head. His fingers brushed her hair and it felt soft and smooth. He waited for five seconds and to his surprise, a ball of light started to form as he pulled his hand away. Bunny reached for his boomerang as Jack pulled out a small glowing ball of white light out of the shield.

"Throw it on the floor" Black Sparrow instructed.

"I thought you couldn't cast spells" Tooth said curiously.

"I can't in here. That is nothing but a Memory Gift. Only when I want to, I can share any memory I want. Anyone can do it without magic but it takes practice as it does give you bad head pains" Black Sparrow explained as she went to sit down in her corner again.

"Here goes nothing" Jack said, throwing the ball on the ground and everyone was blinded for a moment until the light faded away to reveal a large bubble floating in front of the shield.

"What is that?" North asked cautiously.

"The first memory where I was pushed away by one of you" Black Sparrow answered. "Just watch" she added.

_It was dark in the city of Burgess. A girl with black braided hair with a pink flower attached to it and light green eyes was hopping from tree to tree, trying out her new skills. As she came to the end of the forest, she saw a house with a light coming from it. "What's this?" the girl asked. Curiously, she dropped barefoot to the ground and walked to the window, while holding up her muddy brown dress. _

_Looking through the windows with her hands pressed upon the glass, she saw a family sitting at a big table, enjoying a very tasty meal. In the corner of the room, she saw a big green fir tree with lots of pretty things placed upon it and saw stockings hanging above the fireplace. "Why do they have these things?" the girl asked herself._

"You didn't know what Christmas was?" Jack asked in shock.

"It was my first year. Of course I didn't" Black Sparrow replied.

_She then saw the family raise their glasses in the air, "Merry Christmas!" they all said. The girl cocked her head to one side._

"_Christmas? What is Christmas?" she asked herself as she walked away from the window. "Is it for families to come together and celebrate? Family… why don't I have one? I am no different" she asked herself. As she kept walking, she then heard the faint giggling coming from outside a big house. As she had been here before, she recognized the house as the orphanage. Walking towards it, she saw a girl inside the house through an open window that was on the ground level of the house and she was tossing things out of the house and onto the ground where a pile was quickly forming._

"Who is that?" North said, squinting at the girl.

Coming closer, the black haired girl saw that however was throwing things out the window, had multi-coloured hair and was wearing a multi-coloured dress and had lots of makeup on.

"April" Jack said folding his arms and Bunny looked at him.

"Who?" he asked.

"April Fool" Jack told him and everyone groaned. She was a worse prankster than Jack and not at all nice to other spirits. Jack was the only one she actually talked nicely to since he liked pranks to but Jack wasn't really fond of her as her pranks sometimes went too far.

"_What are you doing?" the black haired girl called. The pink haired girl almost dropped the object she was holding to look at the incoming stranger._

"_Who are you?!" she snapped._

"_I'm Sparrow. Who are you?" Sparrow asked; eager to make a friend and she was the first person who could see her!_

"_April Fool!" April snapped back, "Why are you here?" she added._

_Sparrow looked at the pile of boxes wrapped in pretty paper. "I could ask you the same question" she replied. April threw out another box before answering back._

"_Taking the presents! The orphans will only break them and I only get pieces of coal! Santa doesn't give me presents! Only coal!" April said cheekily._

"She always does bad things! Girl deserves coal" North pointed out.

_Sparrow felt uncomfortable at this, "But… they are orphans. They will have nothing! They would enjoy playing with those presents; they have no one with them at Christmas and they have been good all year. You should try it" Sparrow told April truthfully._

Everyone looked at Black Sparrow with raised eyebrows. Was this the same person who tried to kill them saying this?

_April glared at her. "You're right… if I can't have them… then neither will they!" she shouted, chucking the last of the presents onto the pile and then hopping out the window and stamping on them as hard as she could. Sparrow gasped in horror._

"_No! Stop it!" she yelled, running at April to stop her but the girl was on a crazy mode and wouldn't stop. She didn't stop until all the presents were dented or broken and she picked one up and tossed it to Sparrow._

"_Santa is going to be very happy with you!" she said with a smirk, before disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke. Sparrow looked at them frantically._

"_I must fix them!" she said and before she could do anything else, a tinkering of bells could be heard and the yelling of a man. Looking around, Sparrow saw a red sleigh, pulled my some reindeer landing a little away from her. Once it came to a halt, she saw a big man in a red coat with a white beard come out and started to come over to her. Santa, she thought excitedly._

"_What is this?!" he yelled in a Russian accent. Sparrow didn't know what to say as this was another person who could see her. The man came right up to her and looked at the pile of presents. "Did you do this?!" he demanded angrily and panic was rising in Sparrow's chest._

"_N-n-n-no! I-I-I didn't…" she stuttered but Santa paid no attention._

"_You destroyed Christmas for orphans! Now they won't get the presents they deserve!" Santa said angrily, prodding her on the shoulder accusingly, so hard that she fell over roughly._

"_But…" she tried again, tears coming down her cheeks but Santa silenced her._

"_I don't want to hear it! Now get out of here and pray you don't run into me again!" Santa bellowed. _

_Sparrow shakily got to her feet and made her way to the forest, the tears now spilling from her eyes. That was the last time she would ever come to Burgess to see Christmas._

Jack was shocked at North and the Cossack seemed just as shocked. "You didn't even give a chance for her to speak!" Jack said angrily.

"That wasn't my fault! My holiday was being wrecked and I was angry!" North protested. The others didn't know what to say but Black Sparrow did.

"That was Santa off the list" she said, in tone that seemed to be cheerful and sad at the same time. Jack only wondered who was next as he gazed into the bubble again.

_Sparrow was running along the rooftops of the houses of England, skidding and sliding all the way. It had been two years since she had met Santa and had thankfully not met him again nor had she met April. The present she had in her hands when she ran off had a side black bag in it so Sparrow decided to wear it. No one else would. _

_Then, to her surprise, she heard a squeaking noise coming from below her. Frowning as she looked over the ledge of the roof and down at a window sill, she saw a little turquoise creature there and it seemed to be struggling with something._

_Curiously, Sparrow climbed onto a nearby drain pipe and slid down until she came in level with the creature. She saw that it was a lot like a hummingbird but it had clear wings on its back. A fairy! Sparrow was about to say hello to it until she noticed that the little fairy had one of her wings caught under the push up window. Now the fairy had no idea that Sparrow was behind her and when Sparrow lifted the window up, the fairy immediately thought that Sparrow was the one for trapping her in the first place._

"I never knew they were that aggressive" Tooth commented.

_Sparrow seemed startled. "Hey I helped you there!" she tried to say but the fairy was too cross to listen. She tried again but a louder flutter of wings made her stop. It also startled her so she let go of the drain pipe and used both of her hands to hold onto the window ledge. She breathed and thanked herself for her quick reflexes and then gasped at the creature in front of her. It was a larger version of the small fairy but it had no beak and the angry expression on her face was much clearer. _

"_The Tooth Fairy!" she said. _

"_Yes I am. What do you think you were doing hurting my fairy?" she asked and the small fairy went up by her shoulder._

"_I wasn't…" Sparrow began but Tooth silenced her. _

"_I can tell you are going to lie so I will just leave you with a warning. Don't even think of coming near my fairies or you will have big consequences coming your way" Tooth warned, before flying off. The little fairy however, flew back to Sparrow. She thought it was going to be nice but instead, the fairy poked her long beak into her finger._

"_Ow!" Sparrow yelled, letting go of the ledge and dropping far down below. The fairy flew back to its mother who had stopped and had thought the girl had fallen down by herself. _

"_She fell down?" Tooth asked but since she thought that the girl had hurt one of her fairies, she saw that as punishment as she took off back to her palace with her helper._

_Down in the ally below, Sparrow had landed on top of some metal dustbins and into a puddle that was full of muck. She had sludge and rubbish covering her and along with her bleeding finger and a bad bruise on her head, she had started to cry again._

Everyone looked at Tooth who was just as shocked as they were. "I thought she had attacked my fairy! Can you blame me?" she asked and Jack nodded furiously.

"That was no excuse for leaving her in the muck!" he yelled. Bunny was astounded by Tooth too but he felt suspicious about Jack. Why was he defending her?

"Moving on?" Black Sparrow muttered as the next scene formed.

**So what do you think? I expected Tooth to act like that about her fairies. Hey, don't say anything about this, she punched Pitch's tooth out! Lol XD More chapters and cupcakes await if I get twelve reviews, we are all a step closer to the chapter where the pair find out about each other! :D Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	11. Chapter 11: I See Myself

**So the last update before school starts again… *sigh* Meh, my holidays have been nice though I have to admit but now I gotta get back to work… Oh well, look on the bright side, you'll know what will happen with Bunny and Sandy. I know lots of you are like, 'What about Sandy? He is too nice!' But I was a bit stuck about what he could do but I thought of something. What makes Sandy mad? People who mess with his dream sand! Say no more so here are your cupcakes and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_The next scene was a few years later. From having her dress wrecked from the Tooth Fairy run in, Sparrow had found a new brown dress but the feeling wasn't as nice as her old one. It was night time again and this time, she was back in Burgess town but she was under a tree, reading from a book with only a candle and the darkness for company. _

_She had found this off a woman who was being charged for something and Sparrow had found the languages and things in there very interesting. She had just gotten to a good part when her candle went out. She sighed and went to relight it with two rocks until she saw something come down from the sky towards her. She yelped and his behind a tree but as it came closer, she peeped back out to see that it was long golden line of sand. _

_She came out from behind the tree slowly and the sand stopped right in front of her. "Is this the Sandman's work?" she asked herself. Curiously, she reached out a hand to touch it and as soon as she did, a mini shooting star came out of it and it went around and around her. She giggled in glee and started to chase it as it went around her. _

The Guardians all looked at the girl before her. Her they were thinking she was nothing but evil but she was actually like a child. It made them feel a little sorry for her.

_Soon, the sand went away and Sparrow was disappointed. She had really enjoyed that. Sighing as she went to pick up her book, she then froze as she stood back up and heard a low growl behind her. Turning her head slightly, she saw a big brown bear behind her with its teeth bared. Her fear rose like mad and as soon as she made the slightest movement, the bear let out a roar and started to charge towards her. She screamed in terror and ran away, anywhere, from the grizzly creature._

_She could faintly see the town and she started to feel hopeful but the bear had gained on her and she felt the sharp claws did into the back of her legs. She screamed as she fell over and the bear started to claw at her legs. Looking around desperately, too see if anyone would help, she saw one stream of sand coming towards her so she stretched out her hand whilst trying to kick the bear of at the same time._

_But as she managed to touch the sand, from turning it into shooting stars, it turned pure black and it spread back all the way to where came from. "No!" Sparrow yelled but as she continued to thrash, she then heard children's screams ring out from the village. She thought people were coming to get her but after a few more seconds, no one came. She was actually near a house with an open window and she was so furious and scared that they couldn't hear her._

_The bear then got up on its hind legs and raised its paws for the final strike. Sparrow then did something that she never knew she could do. She screamed again and raised her hands in front of her to shield herself but her eyes burst into a bright pink and her fists blasted out a pink beam that struck the bear._

_The bear howled in pain and was flung backwards and right into a fallen tree. Now this tree had its sharp roots sticking out and the bear was heading right for it. Blood splattered everywhere as the bear and the roots collided and Sparrow cringed as she felt some splash onto her face._

_Now seeing that the bear was dead, she breathed out a sigh of relief. But that quickly turned to pain as she looked down at her legs that were very badly damaged from the claws. She was about to try and stand until she saw a golden shape come towards her. She squinted at it and saw that it was a small man. The Sandman! _

"_Hey, can you…?" Sparrow started but a whip lashing out at her made her stop. It wrapped itself around her ankle and the Sandman started to pull her towards him. "What are you…?" Sparrow yelled but the sound of a child crying made her stop._

_She only heard one word and it was, "Nightmare!"_

_Looking at the Sandman's angry face, she realized that he must have thought that she was responsible for the kids having nightmares! That's why they were screaming. When she touched the sand and it went black, it must mean bad dreams because she had spread her fear into it!_

_She was about to ask the Sandman to stop but she remembered Santa and the Tooth Fairy. They hadn't listened to her and she doubted he would. Grabbing a nearby rock, she brought it down on the whip binding her so it was cut loose. Without casting him another glance, she got to her feet, despite her pain, and started to walk or limp quickly away._

_The Sandman decided to leave her be as he had nightmares to deal with. Sparrow kept limping until she could limp no more. She collapsed to the ground, crying in pain once again, from being ignored and from the blood she had just lost._

Sandy was in awe. That was what happened? If only he had listened to her…

"Sandbag was off the list… now for old carrot muncher" Black Sparrow said with a small smile. Jack just didn't know how she could be so calm about all this.

_Now due to that she had lost two dresses, she had decided to stick with brown pants and white cotton shirt for now. She still went barefoot as she didn't find any shoes at all that she found comfy. It was a bright sunny day and she was sitting on the top of a big hill that had a long way down. She had lost track of the months but figured it was around Spring. As time had passed, she had learned of her healing abilities and had learned to use herbs to make medicines to heal children. _

_As she was propping herself up with her hand, she felt something skitter over it. She recoiled in astonishment and looked down to see a couple of patterned eggs with legs near her. "Wow, you guys are pretty!" she commented, letting one walk into her hand so she could take a closer look at it._

_As she picked them up one by one, she failed to notice a tunnel opening up behind her. "Oi! What do you think you're doing?" an Australian asked crossly. Turning around with an egg still in hand, she saw a six foot rabbit with tattoos over him standing behind her._

"_Sitting on a hill" she replied. She had trained herself to be more firm with herself and not to act like a big chicken in front of people. _

"_Don't get cocky. What are you doing with my googies?" the rabbit asked._

_Sparrow sniggered, "Googies?" she asked and the rabbit snatched the egg she was holding out of her hand._

"_Yeah my googies! You stole them didn't you?" he accused and Sparrow scoffed at him._

"_Why would I steal those?" she asked and the rabbit eyed her closely._

"_Hey… aren't you the kid who wrecked Christmas for the Orphanage in Burgess?" he asked and Sparrow froze. He didn't even give her a second to answer as he put the egg down and walked towards her. "It was you! Well I think I should teach you a lesson! North will be pleased" he said and Sparrow leapt to her feet._

"_It wasn't me…" she began but Bunny gave her a hard shove and she toppled backwards and fell down the hill. She body was tossed in circles as she crashed down the steep hills, hitting rocks and thorny plants as she went. Bunny stared after her, satisfied._

"_Serve her right" he said, before edging his googies back into his tunnels. Lying at the bottom of the hill, a battered and bruised Sparrow lay. She did not cry this time but as she sat up painfully and looked at all her cuts and the blood smearing her, she clenched her fists._

"_Why do people treat me this way? After all these years… none of the Guardians have come aid me. Am I nothing but a threat to them? Is that why you chose me?" she asked herself out loud, referring to the Man in the Moon._

_Looking up, her light green eyes started to turn a dark, ivy green. "Then that is what I will be" she said darkly._

Finally, the bubble popped and some of the light, travelled back into the shield and into Black Sparrow's mind once again. Jack was appalled at the others. This is what they did to her? And they didn't even remember. Bunny looked at Black Sparrow on the ground.

"What about Jack? What did he do?" he asked.

"Nothing" she mumbled.

"Nothing?" Bunny asked.

"Hey!" Jack said to Bunny, clearly offended.

"If that is true, then why did you try to kill him? He has done you no harm" Tooth said angrily.

"No, he didn't. That is why I did it" Black Sparrow said, getting to her feet. "I wanted you to feel what I felt. Pain. If I made him suffer, then you would know how I felt when I was pushed away when I was trying to do the right thing. Getting shoved down a hill for one. Accused of giving nightmares when I was almost dying in a living nightmare. Accused of ruining one of the happiest times of the year for children. Helping an innocent creature and getting no thanks, only threats. Jack was the only one who has ever been nice to me… by leaving me alone! He never hurt me or anything unlike you! That is why I joined Pitch! To make you suffer as I have suffered! To be shown no kindness or mercy! You four make me sick! You call yourselves Guardians? Ha! You don't even spend time with children, let alone be nice to them in person! Take me for example! You only help them to keep yourselves alive! Well I don't! I keep them alive because I care! Jack is the only true Guardian here and he deserves better than to put up with the pathetic and heartless likes of you!" Black Sparrow screamed, thrusting her fist against the wall of the shield violently.

The Guardians said nothing for a moment until North spoke up. "Everyone, outside" he said quietly. Everyone obeyed as they retreated out of the room but Jack was the last to leave. He saw Sparrow drop to her knees and lay sideways on the floor and started to cry. Jack wanted to go and comfort her but the others were waiting for him. He shut the door but he didn't leave her alone in the darkness as he left the light on for her.

As he shut the door, he turned to the others who were standing there, quite ashamed. Jack was then concealing his anger by asking a question. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"What?" Bunny asked.

"Accuse her? Hurt her for something she didn't do?" Jack asked.

"I was angry and she was the only one there. I thought it was her" North said.

"You never even gave her the chance to speak. You just accused her. You took your anger out on her" Jack said, his voice growing angrier now.

"Now Jack, I can see North's point…" Tooth started but Jack stopped her.

"I thought you were kind" Jack said and Tooth was appalled.

"I am…" she tried again but Jack stopped her again.

"No you're not… you didn't even turn to help her when she fell. You care more about your fairies than other people" Jack said and Bunny stepped forward.

"That's going a bit too far" he said and Jack scowled at him.

"I expected that from you though. You only care about your eggs and holiday" Jack spat angrily and he turned to Sandy.

"Sandy! You weren't as bad but didn't you sense she was scared? You knew she didn't do it on purpose; you must have seen her injuries!" Jack said with his blue eyes upon the golden man. Sandy shuffled on his feet and now Bunny started to get angry.

"I don't see you being Mr Perfect in all of this! You didn't talk to her either!" he reminded him.

"At least I didn't hurt her unlike some people!" Jack snapped back, his staff glowing a little. North raised his arms.

"Please calm down!" he pleaded.

"No I won't calm down! Why is he defending her so much? She tried to kill him!" Bunny yelled and Jack just lost it.

"I DEFEND HER BECAUSE I SEE MYSELF WHEN I LOOK AT HER!" he screamed, a gust of wind bellowing around the Pole at his rage. Nearby yetis and elves scurried out of them room in fear.

The other Guardians backed away from in in surprise and Sandy made the image of a question mark above his head. Jack saw this and ran a hand through his hair.

"I see myself as her because she was alone like I was, treated like crap like I was, beaten up like I was and shown no attention until I became a Guardian! That's the only reason that you paid me any attention. Until she came with Pitch did you learn about her! She is no different from me. She heals children and makes them happy, she is just like a Guardian" Jack said, his frown never leaving his face.

Everyone else remained silent and Bunny went to speak but Jack stopped him. "I don't want to hear it. There are no excuses for what you have done" Jack told them, before turning on his heels and flying out the open window. North was now so ashamed of himself and the others felt the same way about themselves.

"I think Jack is right" North admitted. Tooth and Sandy nodded but Bunny did nothing. "We need to talk in my office" he added; then walking to his office with the other following him but with their heads bowed as they were very upset. Bunny gave one last glare at the door and followed his friends, blaming Black Sparrow for this whole mess.

* * *

**OOohh things are getting tense now! I won't say anymore as I am quite tired now. Twelve reviews for more chapters and cupcakes! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth Revealed

**Well, writing has been quite slow for me since school is in the way a lot but I managed to get some chapters done! :D SO THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Cupcakes to all and on with the chapter!**

* * *

It was a few hours later from the interrogation and Jack had not returned. The Guardians were still talking in North's office and Black Sparrow was still alone in the room, crying her eyes out. The light bulb that was lighting the room up had suddenly given up so the room was in total darkness.

She was stretched out on the floor on her stomach, her legs tucked up and her arms were out upon the floor and her hands were clenching and unclenching. Her face was lying sideways on the floor too and there was a little pool of salty water under her cheek. She had heard the whole thing outside and she felt so warmed and felt so terrible for the trouble she had caused. She didn't know why she was crying or why she felt so much pain. She hadn't felt like this in a very long time. She also couldn't believe that Jack had said all those things. He actually stood up for her, even after what she tried to do to him.

Just at that moment, the door opened and then closed but Black Sparrow didn't bother to look up. The person, who had entered, walked over to the shield and cleared their throat and said, "Stelti dimli athe sheil regte prisoine."

Black Sparrow then knew that it was Jack and as she turned to look up at him, she saw the shield fall away so now she was no longer imprisoned. He was holding a bowl in one hand and there was a bag in the other. He had brought his staff with him but it was tucked under his arm. He kneeled down and put the bag, staff and bowl down and she felt his cold hands fall upon her shoulders as he pulled her upright.

As she looked at him, she saw a faint smile on his face. "Come on now, no need for tears" he said; wiping a tear away with a finger.

"There is… I made you argue with your family" she whispered. Jack sighed as he took something out of his pocket and lit it with something. A soft orange then lit up a bit of the room and the pair could now see each other.

"Yeah… but only for what they did to you. It wasn't right but I know that we will forgive each other. That's what families do" Jack told her. Black Sparrow then shuffled away from him and leaned against the wall.

"It must be nice to have people care for you like that. As a huge family I mean. Pitch is nice but… it feels different when I see all of you together" she said, lying a little at one part. Jack smiled as he shuffled over to her and sat against the wall next to her and brought the bowl and bag with him.

"It is nice. Why didn't you ever come and find me?" he asked curiously and she smiled a little.

"Do you know how hard it was to find you? As soon as I found you, off you went again. You can't keep still" she told him and Jack laughed.

"No, that is a problem I have" he admitted. "I wish I'd have known about you. Man in the Moon should have said something."

Black Sparrow grimaced, "Yeah, he doesn't tell you much, does he?" she asked and Jack sighed.

"Not really no" he replied.

"How did you find out who you were?" she asked curiously and Jack looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a bit confused.

"Like, who you were in your past life? Did Tooth give you your memories?" she asked and Jack chuckled.

"Nah… it got complicated. When Pitch attacked the Tooth Palace the last time we fought, he took all the teeth, including mine. But we had to save Easter and when we arrived the Warren to prepare the eggs, a little girl from Burgess; Sophie, had gotten into the Warren."

"Jamie's little sister?" Black Sparrow asked, remembering the blonde who had chicken pox a few weeks ago.

"Yeah. I took her back home but as I was about to head back to the Warren, I heard a voice that I thought I knew. I followed it down to Pitch's lair but while he was talking to me and he tossed my memories, he had destroyed Easter and I wasn't there to save it. I went back, Bunny had lost believers and they all blamed me" Jack said and she scoffed.

"See? Only care about the holidays and nothing more" she said with an eye roll.

"So I went to Antarctica and I told you earlier what happened there. Right after he left me, I watched my memories and how I became who I am now" Jack finished and Black Sparrow was wide eyed by now.

"So… how did you become Jack Frost? Or am I intruding into a painful subject?" she asked, noticing Jack's head dipping.

"No of course not… I had a little sister and I took her ice skating but she had skated onto a thin patch. I managed to save her but I drowned after I fell through the ice. Then Man in Moon chose me because I sacrificed myself to save my sister" Jack told her and she surprisingly smiled.

"Well… she was lucky to have you as a brother then wasn't she?" she said and Jack shrugged.

"I'm not one to brag but yeah" he said and Black Sparrow gave him a playful shove. Jack pushed the bowl to her. "Raspberries as promised" he said and the ivy eyed girl smiled as she picked on up and popped it onto her mouth. She then surprised Jack as she picked another one up and put it in his mouth.

"Thanks" he said as he let the juice of the fruit roll over his tongue. Jack then went on to tell her about all the things he had done while he was immortal and about the last battle with Pitch and what he attempted to do. Black Sparrow was truly star-struck as she listened and then told him more about her immortal life and what things she had seen. Jack was astonished at what she had been through and all the people she had helped save. They then went on to have a quick laugh and started to make a few jokes about the Guardians, not mean ones but kind ones and they had to cover their mouths to prevent their loud laughter coming out.

"Oh before forget, here is your bag. I put the shield down to let you go so I figured you should have it back" Jack said as his laughter finally came to an end, picking up the bag and Black Sparrow took it thankfully. She then pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Jack.

"Then I guess you should have this back" she said and quickly, Jack took the green necklace and put it around his neck where it belonged.

"Thanks!" Jack said, breathing out a sigh of relief. Black Sparrow then pulled her small bundle out of her bag and but her bag on the floor. She then took a deep breath.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked and Jack nodded.

"Shoot" he said, picking up another raspberry and eating it.

"Did you have brown hair and brown eyes when you were mortal?" she asked and Jack froze.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"When you left the room after our last chat, I saw you with brown hair and eyes. You look like the boy in those visions too. Do I know you and that blonde girl from somewhere because I feel as if I have known you" Black Sparrow said and Jack almost choked on his fruit.

"Uh… I don't know. But that boy in the visions we have is me and that blonde girl… is my girlfriend Celina" Jack said. Black Sparrow was tensed by now. "When I left the room… I saw you but you looked exactly like Celina" he added shakily.

"I need to confess something" Black Sparrow whispered and she started to unravel her bundle.

"What?" Jack asked, clenching his toes.

"My name isn't really Black Sparrow. Man in the Moon said that I had a nickname which was Sparrow. Pitch gave me the title of Black Sparrow but now it doesn't feel right. I know what my full name is but I never told Pitch or anyone what it was" she confessed quietly.

"What is your real name?" Jack whispered.

Black Sparrow then unravelled her bundle and held it out to Jack so he could see and he nearly fainted. It was a little glass sparrow that he had made all those years ago. He the touched it to make sure it was real and the pair then had not one vision but a whole bundle.

They were going too fast to explain but they could clearly hear the names, "Celina!" and "Jack!" being called several times. The only one that did go slow was the memory where Jack and Celina had kissed for the first time. When the vision was happening, neither of them felt a warm light, coming from the green necklace around Jack's neck and it spread over them both.

As the visions faded for the final time, Jack looked at Black Sparrow with tears coming to his eyes and the same was with her. Her skin radiated in the soft candle light and her eyes had lost their dark ivy colour and were replaced with a light familiar emerald green. "I think you already know the answer to that Jack Frost" she said.

"I think I do… Celina Birdling."

* * *

**BOOOOOMMMMM SO THERE WE GOOOOOO! I HOPE THAT WAS OKAY CAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS! Haha :D So I would like thirteen reviews for the next chapter where things get REALLLY INTENSE! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	13. Chapter 13: Taken

**Hey there! :D So I was really happy with the results of the last chapter but now, things go a little… pear shaped for the couple ;D Know what I'm saying? :D Anyway, I was talking with my friend Laurenjr, who is an awesome author by the way and I recommend you read her stories, especially her story 'What Tube?' It's funny! :D So yeah we were talking and we thought how awesome it would be if all authors had a big meeting occasionally like the Guardians do! What do you guys think? :D Cupcakes to all and now for shout outs!**

* * *

**Midnightnovangel: Hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DemonCat008: Haha :D**

**Mandamichelle: Thanks!**

**Skylar Lewis: Haha okay :D**

** .7: Hehe, of course!**

**Mystichawk: Haha, I laughed at that reaction :D Thanks :D Wait and see :D Lol XD**

**Phantom Trainer: Yep, you guessed it! :D**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: Yep, whooo!**

**Crisp Snow: Thanks! AW, I'm blushing :D **

**Bluealonealexrose: Thanks!**

**Puzzlingnerd57: WHOO!**

**Call Me Rinny Tin: Aw thanks :D**

**OinkyThePiggy: Haha lol XD Well, he accidently found Celina's teeth but he is glad he found them :D I'll bet :D A big apology will be coming soon.**

**Pearlsofwisdom: Yay!**

**SyPews: Yep! I will be as quick as I can :D**

**Katyuana: Haha it sure does!**

**Ice Queen: Tissue? *hands one over***

**E: Mmm… you'll find out soon enough, probably in the next chapter! Maybe…;) Haha okay :D**

**Caithlinn13: Thanks! Wait for it…. ;D**

**Twilighttimefan: Soon :D**

**The Author in the TARDIS: WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Tigermike83: Thank you very much!**

**Sakura-blossoms-26: It's what I do! XD**

**Lolxxx: She had some flashbacks when they touched but she hasn't all her memories yet, only about Jack. **

**Xion5: Yes indeed! Thanks! Oh yes! I will be as quick as I can with updates, curse school and homework! AHHHHH!**

* * *

**On with the chapter my fellow friends!**

* * *

Black Sparrow, or now Celina, smiled tearfully and Jack couldn't stop his tears coming out and dripping down his cheeks. All this time… she had always been there and he had never known. The pair then leant in to each other to kiss but the door of the room burst open and from the impact when the door banged against the wall, the light bulb flickered back on.

Bunny was the first in and he was looking down at the floor when he was walking in. "Alright Black Sparrow, I guess we all owe ya a…" he started but when he looked up and his eyes fell upon the two on the floor and what they were about to do, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Bunny what is it?" North asked, coming in but once he saw what Bunny saw, he stopped dead too as did Sandy and Tooth.

Jack quickly got to his feet, wiping his tears away and pulled Celina up with him but she hid behind him. "What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Bunny shouted in anger.

"You don't understand!" Jack said, raising a hand behind him protectively so Celina was behind his outstretched arm, trembling in fear.

"Oh I think I understand perfectly! That witch has bewitched you!" Bunny said, starting to march towards her but Jack used his foot to kick up his staff into his hand and he raised it defensively.

"Don't even think about it Kangaroo!" he said warningly. Bunny's green eyes narrowed in rage and he was about to start to march towards the pair again but North grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold it Bunny! Jack, what is going on?" he asked, sternly but not meanly.

Jack looked at Celina again and then back at the others. "There's something I know now that none of us knew before" Jack admitted.

"Which is?" Bunny snapped.

"Oh Bunnymud, are you really that oblivious?" a voice said mockingly. Everyone turned their heads towards the voice which was over at the furthest side of the room. A shadow was on the wall and out of that shadow, stepped Pitch with his arms behind his back.

"Pitch!" Tooth said, raising her fists.

"Now Toothania, there is no need for violence" Pitch said calmly as he stepped forward. "I was on my way here to take back what is mine before she found out… but I can see that I am too late" Pitch said, a little scowl coming across his face as he looked up at Celina and Jack. Celina's eyes widened.

"You knew?" she asked, more angered than shocked.

"What is he on about?" Bunny asked, more curious than angry now.

"Oh yes, I know everything about you two… thanks to these" Pitch said, ignoring Bunny and taking both arms out from behind his back to reveal a golden canister in each one. He tossed them carelessly in another corner with everyone looking at them in rage.

"You watched our memories?!" Jack shouted angrily, his staff growing dangerously.

"Yes, very sweet indeed but it doesn't make a difference. Now come along Black Sparrow" Pitch said, holding out a hand. Everyone looked at her and her eyes narrowed. She proceeded to step forward, gently pushing Jack's arm out of the way with him looking at her in shock.

But she only took two steps in front of Jack before stopping. "No" she said quietly.

Pitch's eyes darkened, "What?" he asked, hiding his rage.

"I said no. I want to stay here" she replied, stepping backwards so she was no standing beside Jack.

"Why is this?" Pitch snarled.

Celina looked at the Guardians, then Jack and then back at Pitch. She had cared for him once but that was all gone now. When he was at the Tooth Palace he must have watched her memories but he didn't tell her and she had only just figured out why.

"While I was here, I learned something. You can have all the believers in the word but they would believe in you for the wrong things. You would rather be believed in by fear and you presumed that is what I want. Well it isn't. It never was. Jack was right. It is far better to be loved than feared. I would rather go without believers for the rest of my life than have children look at me as if I was a monster" she said.

Everyone was stunned at this for a moment but Pitch quickly became un-stunned. "But did you forget who took you in when no one else would?" he asked and Celina shook her head.

"No I didn't. What was the real reason that you took me in? Sympathy? I don't think so. I have only just realised why you took me in 185 years ago" she said, a little anger coming to her voice now.

"Which is?" Tooth asked quietly.

"He sensed my power that was coming from me and he knew that this would give him an advantage when fighting you. You were only using me as a mere pawn, simpering me with kind words that I thought came from your heart so I would look at you as if you were the king. But let me tell you something. At what I have learned from Jack about you Pitch… I think you have no heart for anyone but yourself" she spat.

North and Bunny looked at each other and North felt a smile come to the corner of his lips. Maybe they had looked at this all wrong after all and they didn't understand until now.

Pitch was also turning red with rage. "You dare talk to me that way girl?!" he yelled but Celina straightened up.

"Don't call me girl. Or Black Sparrow anymore because now I know who I really am" she said strongly, then slipping her hand into Jack's and looking at him with a smile. The Guardians widened their eyes at this and couldn't believe what she said next.

"I am Celina Birdling, the Spirit of Healing and I will stay who I really belong with and that is Jack Frost" she said, holding his hand more tightly than ever.

"You're Celina?!" Bunny yelled in shock and almost in joy.

"Боже мой…" North breathed and Tooth's jaw dropped and Sandy had several images above his head and they were going crazy.

Celina nodded and looked over at him, pulling her bundle from her bag, "Don't believe me? When I was chosen, I found his in my pocket" she said, tossing it to him and he caught it with both paws. Opening it, the Guardians all looked into his paws to see the glass sparrow and they looked back at her, now smiling.

"We believe you" Tooth said, a huge smile on her face.

Jack pulled her close and looked back at Pitch who was giving him a death glare. "You lost me my power source!" he snarled and he was about to lunge but was forced back as Celina clicked her fingers and her bow appeared in her hand and her quiver appeared around her waist. She pulled out an arrow and put it into her bow with surprising speed and the aimed at Pitch.

"Take one step and you'll find pulling this arrow out of your eye very painful indeed" she threatened. Sandy was very glad that the arrow was aimed at the other side now and Jack felt like going, _'Oh yeah, that's MY girlfriend right there!' _

Pitch then slipped back into the shadow on the wall and disappeared. Celina and Jack stepped forward, looking around for Pitch but what happened next, no one saw coming.

The door slammed shut by itself and everyone whirled round to look at it but the light went out as did the candle and the room was engulfed in darkness.

"Celina don't let go of me!" Jack yelled.

"I wouldn't if I could find you!" she called back.

"Ow! North that was my foot!" Bunny shouted out in pain.

"Bunny, watch where those boomerangs are going, you almost clipped my wings!" Tooth called, her wings fluttering loudly.

"Sandy is this you?! I feel sand on my hands!" North said, quite panicked.

Suddenly, the light went back on and the Guardians had to blink a few times before adjusting to the light. "Is everyone okay?" Bunny asked, his eyes darting around everywhere but before anyone could answer, what they saw made them gasp in horror.

Celina was sprawled on the floor with blood pooling around her head with Jack's staff beside her along with her bow but Jack, was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN! WHAT DID I DO?! I know what I did but you don't :D Haha :D Thirteen reviews for more chapters and cupcakes! Bye for now! :D**

**~Star**


	14. Chapter 14: The Connection

**Okay, I will make this author's note quick as I am quite tired as its late over here:) I know most of you were like OMG and Pitch had better not hurt Jack! in the last chapter and I thought I should give you a chapter to ease your minds. Well, this isn't an action filled chapter but it will explain some things to you all :D Cupcakes to all and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Shit!" Bunny yelled, looking around the room for any sign of Jack or Pitch but he saw nothing. Tooth fluttered over to Celina and turned her over so she was lying on her back and gently lifted her head up.

"Celina?" Tooth said worriedly, giving her a shake and to her relief, her eyelids moved.

"Ugh, was I hit by the sleigh or something?" she asked groggily, lifting a hand up to her head as Tooth sat her upright.

"Thankfully not. Pitch must have clocked you to the head" Bunny said coming over. Celina wiped some of the blood off her head and looked around.

"Where's Jack?" she asked. North looked at Sandy, wondering how to tell her this but Bunny beat them to it with a quick and simple answer.

"Pitch took him" he said. Celina's eyes widened in horror and she scrambled to her feet with Jack's staff in her hand and her bow in the other. She clicked her fingers and the two objects both shrunk and then her bag unzipped and the two things went inside and it zipped back up.

"Then there is no point sitting around here talking when we could be out there getting Jack back and kicking Pitch's ass back to hell" she said, putting her hand on her hip.

North looked surprised and concerned. "You are hurt" he said. Celina rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers. The blood instantly vanished from her head and the wound patched itself up.

"Uh…have you forgotten who I am? Spirit of Healing here?" she said, with a face palm and Bunny smirked.

"Wow, you are perfect for Jack" he commented and Celina grinned. "So Pitch's lair is in Burgess Forest, we go in and fight off nightmares, grab Jack and get out" Bunny said and the others Guardians saw no problem with this. Celina, however, did have a problem.

"So what, you think he's just going to give you Jack back like a fresh herb? He won't give him back until he has broken him and tortured him" she said, her insides twisting at the thought.

"Then that's why we must go now! You must stay here Celina!" North said, angered at this piece of information.

"I wasn't finished" Celina added. "Pitch will heavily guard the entrance with his nightmares and when you get inside, it will be like trying to find a needle in a huge haystack. Everything will look the same with the shadows everywhere. You won't know where to go. But I do" she said, almost cockily.

"She has a good point there North" Tooth pointed out and Sandy made an image of her casting spells at nightmares which made them explode.

"Yeah and she is the strongest one here" Bunny said and North sighed.

"I know but I am thinking of your safety" North said, looking at the raven haired girl who smirked.

"Please, even Pitch wouldn't dare to fight me" she said confidently. After she had said that, her confident expression turned into a frown and she rubbed her stomach fondly.

"You alright Sheila?" Bunny asked, noticing this.

"Yeah, just feel a bit funny that's all" she said, straightening up. Everyone felt pleased at this but then her frown knitted into a pained one as she bent over and coughed a little this time. "Damn, it feels like I'm being kicked in the gut" she mumbled, not letting the others hear.

"Okay, even if you know your way around the lair or not, I think you should stay if you feel like this" Tooth said, now concerned.

"No, Jack needs me" she said, taking a step forward but then letting out a gasp of pain and she fell to the floor. Tooth and Sandy were at her side instantly. She clutched her stomach and was on the verge of curling into a ball.

"Alright this isn't good" Bunny said looking at her.

"Heal yourself no?" North asked.

"I… I can't! It's not letting me! This has never happened before!" Celina said, now sounding scared. Sandy held her hand while Tooth and the others thought hard.

"Wait, can you perform a spell that can show where and what Pitch is doing?" Bunny asked suddenly. Celina responded with a small nod.

"Vitson neteri" she whispered, her eyes glowing pink and the familiar bubble appearing above her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Jack wasn't sure what had happened when the lights went out but all he felt now was pain and it was vibrating from his stomach. He opened his eyes to see Pitch kicking him in the gut as he was lying on the floor in a room which happened to be a cell._

_Finally Pitch stopped kicking him and he wheezed a sigh of relief. "Awake at last" Pitch sneered._

_"What do you want with me Pitch?" Jack snapped, then trying to move his hands but found that they were tightly bound by black sand as were his ankles. Pitch glared down at him._

_"You took away my power. I actually cared for her once but now that's gone. I know all her weaknesses now as I know yours. I have no intention of hurting her as she is spared for helping me recover but you… not so much" Pitch said, then pulling out a black whip and giving it a sharp flick so it caught Jack on the leg._

_Jack yelled out in pain as he saw his trouser leg ripped and a thin red line forming. That wasn't exactly painful but the snap of the whip stung a lot. "You think that hurt? Let see what happens when I do it twice as hard!" Pitch said, snapping the whip again and it made another cut, almost in the exact same place and this was much more painful._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bubble then jarred suddenly and disappeared and everyone now felt panic throbbing in their chests.

"That bloody…" Bunny growled.

Everyone's eyes averted down to Celina who was now hissing through her teeth in pain and was now grabbing the top of her leg and it was where Jack was getting wounded. Bunny narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Hey North… you think now that they know who they are to each other… is it possible that they are connected to each other? Like whatever pain he feels, she feels? Get the picture?" Bunny said, making motions with his paws as he said this. North stroked his beard and it dawned on him that Bunny was right.

"It is highly possible. But for that to happen then there must be an object that binds them together. But what?" North asked. Sandy thought for a moment and then made an image above his head of Jack's staff followed by a question mark. Tooth shook her head at that.

"No, that's Jack's connection to himself. I think it's one where it symbolizes their love or something like that" Tooth said. A cough came from Celina and she looked up at the Guardians.

"What about the necklace? That means a lot to both of us" she said and North snapped his fingers.

"Of course! That is what connects you two! You gave it to Jack when you… passed on… and Jack wore it always and never took it off!" North said, glad to have figured something out but Tooth dampened the mood.

"Umm… isn't Jack still wearing it?" she asked and then everyone paled.

"Now we gotta go before Pitch does anything else. Or even worse, find out about the necklace" Bunny said hurriedly. North looked at Tooth and frowned.

"Tooth, you stay here with Celina and take care of her. The rest of you, we are going to Pitch's lair" North instructed and a moan came from Celina.

"Please… I need to come" she whispered but North shook his head.

"You are in no state to fight. If you yell out, Pitch will know we are there and he will send his nightmares at us. We want to stay low" North said and Celina sighed as she knew that the Russian was right.

"Okay" she murmured, secretly plotting something in her head.

"Alright then mates" Bunny said, twirling a boomerang, "Let's get our ankle biter back."

* * *

**So I hope this chapter explained a bit as I know in the last few chapters, people were asking questions so I hope this chapter answered them :D Thirteen reviews for more chapters and cupcakes! Will the Guardians make it in time? You know what to do to find out! :D Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	15. Chapter 15: Hurry! Hurry!

**Whoop whoop! Back again people! :D So I'm so psyched for this chapter and the future ones from now! Know why? Know why? CAUSE I HAVE SOMETHING REALLLLLLYYYYY AWESOME PLANNED FOR THIS BUT NO SPOILERS YET! SHOUTS OUTS AND HERE ARE YOUR MARSHMALLOW CUPCAKES!**

* * *

**OinkyThePiggy: Yup, that's what I hoped for! Oh no, Pitch just took Jack and knocked Celina on the head so she couldn't do anything. Oh I'm not saying anything about that yet ;) **

**Bluealonealexarose: Will do!**

**PippaFrost: He isn't aware of the connection yet though! :D **

**Mystichawk: WHOO! Yeah, I hoped that people would get it a bit more ;D Thanks and I will try!**

**Skylar Lewis: THHHHAAAANNNNKKKKK YYYOOOUUU!**

**Xion5: Haha but will they? ;D **

**Demiwizard 4: Thank you and I'm glad you love it :D**

**SyPews: Yeah go go go!**

**Caithlinn13: Lol me too! XD **

**E: Yup, I know how much you like angst! It's just feeling but no mark is made. Whatever pain Jack feels, she feels ;D Defo more of that! **

**Lolxxx: Well, Jack was getting kicked in the stomach so yeah, she felt it so she was rubbing her stomach in pain. Well that's one way of putting it :D**

**Forever Me: Thanks!**

**Ice Queen: Iknowright?**

**ParrtTimeEmo: Thank you and I will! **

**Pearlsofwisdom: Eep! He had better watch out! **

**IceChild and ThePuppetMaster: Will do!**

**Fangirl: Thanks! Sorry, I cannot since they are connected. Oh you'll be more heartbroken in the next few chapters ;)**

**Is that all? ON WE GO THEN!**

* * *

Everyone had gotten into the sleigh, even Bunny, quicker than you could say cookies and they soon found themselves flying above Burgess. Bunny carefully peeked over the edge and his stomach rumbled at the height they were at. "A-are we gonna land mate?" Bunny asked, trying to hide the shaky tone to his voice.

"Yes we are here!" North shouted, taking a deep dive down and landing roughly in the middle of Burgess Forest. Bunny groaned as he got out, thanking the Moon that he didn't vomit up his carrot cake. Sandy, who was perfectly fine, got out of the sleigh and started to look around. North got out and looked around too. "Now where is Pitch's lair? The bed frame went down with him last time and the hole filled up" North said, scratching his head.

Bunny was about to reply until a voice rang through his head.

"_Follow my directions and you'll find the lair."_

"Did you guys hear that?" Bunny asked cautiously and the others nodded.

"Yes! It almost sounds like…" North began but the voice interrupted again.

"_Yes it's me Celina. Look I've managed to seduce my pain right now but I don't have much time. Pitch is lashing out at Jack really bad so the pain is slowly returning."_

"Where do we go?" Bunny asked, feeling a little silly for talking into thin air.

"_Keep walking forward and you will find the hole in the ground which is the entrance to Pitch's lair. It's where the trees are closer in to each other."_

"Got it. Let's go!" North said, leading the way followed by Bunny and Sandy. As they headed further into the Forest, Celina had been right. The trees seemed to cave in more as they went further in and the sun was blocked out by the tops of the trees. Sandy shivered as did Bunny.

"I don't like this mate" he said to Sandy who nodded quickly.

Finally, they saw a hole where hardly any light was shining at all and only light that was there was the tiny speckles through the leaves of the trees. "This it?" Bunny asked, standing at the edge of the hole and looking down to seen nothing but darkness.

"Must be. Only Pitch would choose a space like this to hide" North said, looking down too. Sandy rubbed his hands together and was about to jump until Celina's voice was heard inside their heads again.

"_Since you won't know where to go and I do, look for a little white flame. I'll send it to guide you to Jack."_

"Roger that" Bunny said and then taking a deep breath, he jumped down into the hole, which was just big enough for North to go down next and Sandy went last.

Celina wasn't kidding when she said it would be total darkness. Even with his eyesight, Bunny could see anything. "Psst! Mates, stick together, we could get lost in here" Bunny whispered. He felt North presence on one side of him and he felt Sandy's presence on the other side.

"What now? We can't see anything" North said and no sooner had he said that, a little ball of white light appeared a little away from them. Bunny's whiskers twitched as he saw it, knowing that this was Celina's work. The light indeed helped for as soon as it came, a passage way could be seen and several other ways, most of them leading to goodness knows where.

The light seemed to gesture to them to come forward. Sandy was the first to step forward but making a sand whip in case anything came out of the shadows. As he moved forward the light descended further into the tunnel so now the Guardians were going into a fast walk to keep up with it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Pole, Celina was still lying over the floor with Tooth watching her. Celina's breathing was slow and steady as the pain had eased off a bit. Tooth coughed. "I… um… want to say I'm sorry for what I did to you" Tooth said quietly. Celina turned her head.

"Well… you were only thinking of your fairies safety so it's okay" she said. "I'm sorry for hurting you and yelling" she added. Tooth smiled at her.

"I don't blame you. I deserved it" she said and Celina was going to say something else but her eyes widened in pain and horror and she let out a scream and clutched her head and dug her fingers into her head as if to block out the pain but it doesn't seem to be working. Tooth gasped in shock and she knew that she couldn't stay like this.

"Stay right here, I'm getting some water and some towels!" Tooth said, then quickly shooting out of the door and Celina heard her shouting to the yetis but it then got hard to hear as she could only hear the blood pounding in her ears. She found the pain in her head slipping down into her back and then into her stomach and she couldn't imagine what Pitch was doing to Jack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the last few whippings, Pitch had moved onto picking up a club that had a few spikes, a lot like thorns, sticking out of it and he had started to beat Jack violently with it. First at his head, a bit at his neck and now Jack was lying on his back with Pitch smacking him on the back with the club. Jack was now covered in bruises and lots of long slits from the whips that were bleeding quite a lot but Jack refused to show any pain but he only let out a few grunts and a yelp here and there. His hoodie was torn in many places as was his pants, mostly on his knees and below.

Pitch finally stopped hitting him and he looked down at the winter child and he scowled as he tossed the club away. "Seems you are tougher to break than I thought. I guess I will have to be more… harsh with you" Pitch said, walking away into the shadows.

Jack let out a choked gasp as he found himself covered in blood and a thin layer of sweat. He desperately wanted to get out of her as he was in pain but he was glad that he was here instead of Celina. He would kill Pitch if he laid a finger on her. All he wanted to do was hold Celina in his arms and hug and kiss her.

He then saw a flicker of orange light and he paled when he saw Pitch holding a small stick with a flame flickering on the top of it. "You know what Jack… I am tired of being the one who always gets burned by others" Pitch sneered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bunny was in the lead as he and the others followed the light even further into the depth of Pitch's lair. "Mates, this is going to absolutely nowhere!" Bunny whispered.

"Have hope Bunny! Believe in Celina, she will help us find him" North whispered back. Suddenly, the little light flickered violently and Bunny held his arm out, stopping the others from passing him as he stopped too.

"Why is it doing that?" Bunny asked, quite cautious. He was answered when a piercing scream echoed through the hallways of their lair; so loud, it hurt Bunny's ears. "Jack! We must be close!" Bunny shouted, then breaking into a sprint and following the light, which had suddenly bolted off somewhere. North and Sandy were shocked for a second but then they also broke into a sprint, following the Guardian of Hope to save their young frost child.

* * *

**PITCH OMG THE FANGIRLS ARE GOING TO KILL YOU! *nearby friend whispers something to me* WHAT?! THEY'RE GOING TO GET ME TOO?! WHAT FOR? *friend whispers again* Oh yeah… hehe… I kinda wrote the chapter didn't I? Well umm… sixteen reviews to find out what happens? Big number or reviews for a big chapter coming up next if I get the reviews! :D Cupcakes await and bye for now! **

**~Star**


	16. Chapter 16: Shattered

**I AM ALIVE! So sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have a good excuse! Well school isn't the excuse but actually in have two very good excuses! Wanna hear them? **

**One is that I am working on a spoof video for ROTBTD and I am almost done with it! :D Would you guys watch it?**

**Secondly, I am planning on making video episodes of me just talking about my updates, drawings and other people's fics and things like that. Would you watch those too?**

**Okay, thanks so much for the reviews and here are your cupcakes and now for shoutouts!:**

* * *

**Skylanian Writer: Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy!**

**COTK95: Thanks! :D**

**Nicolover: I will and I'm glad you love it!**

**Mystichawk: I know, I know but until I read your chapter in The Boogeyman tries to understand FanFiction, I didn't know what Pitch was really like.**

**Call Me Rinny Tin: Haha :D**

**Dream-on-26: Thanks! :)**

**Xion5: Oh yes… lets take cover! Wait till you read this chapter! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**Kai2: Whoa! *throws up cupcake shield and gets popcorn* at least let me get my camera first!**

**Tigermike83: Oh yup!**

**SyPews: Can I watch?:)**

**Skylar Lewis: Hey, I'm British too!**

**Caithlinn13: Meh, that's Pitch for you. **

**Guest: Hahaha:)**

**Music: Ahhhhh! Don't hurt me! I won't update anymore otherwise! *gets on cupcake motorbike 3000 and speeds away***

**E: Mmm… I think he will be a bit too mad. Oh thanks! :D**

**Alexa: Will do!**

**Lolxxx: Haha, that is one of the best reactions I've read.:D**

**Ice Queen: Hehe:) As for your other review, that doesn't count as you've reviewed twice. Individual reviews :)**

**Demiwizard 4: Whoo!**

**Wicked Girl99: Aw thanks!**

**Dragin Lover 99: Mmm… don't know if he will be okay yet;) Same here :D Yeah I know, there are always a few. Ah yes that is very true my friend but I have a solution for this!**

**Pearlsofwisdom: Well, if you're a Pitch, doesn't that mean that they will be coming after you too?**

**Setia Prenn: Hehehe ;) Thank you very much!:D Cool you're Dutch? :D **

**OinkyThePiggy: Whoooo! I know right? Hahahaha :D**

**Rosialette001: Jack! Oh yes!**

**Taeniaea: Thanks!**

* * *

**Okay, on we go guys!**

* * *

Back in the infirmary, Tooth had come back with a handful of towels and a bowl of water but even they weren't helping. Celina was now clawing at nearly every part of her body as if she was burning all over and Tooth was afraid that Jack was actually being burnt.

"Sssh its okay sweetie" Tooth said, even though she knew that it wasn't okay. Tears streamed down Celina's face and Tooth knew that Pitch was doing something bad when all of a sudden, items on the shelves started to vibrate and shake and some fell onto the floor. Tooth even felt the floor vibrate too. "Oh guys, please hurry"" she whispered.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pitch finally finished burning Jack, who now had red scorch marks all over his face and stomach and also his legs. The pain was so intense; Jack was crying his eyes out and was coughing and spluttering. A sharp pain ripped into his side and he jerked with a jolt which caused his head to go forward and the necklace around his neck came out from under his hoodie.

It glistened in the fire light and unfortunately, Pitch saw it. "Oh? What have we here?" he asked, getting down on one knee and holding the torch so it kept burning Jack's face. Pitch held it between his fingers and smiled at it. "Ah, it's that necklace that Celina wears and she gave it to you. How sweet" he said, and then tightening his grip on it and yanking it hard so the string snapped and Pitch now held it in his hand and stood back up.

Jack was relieved that the fire was away from his face but horrified that Pitch had the necklace. "Give…t-that back" Jack croaked out. Pitch smirked.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, a sinister smile coming to his face.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bunny now felt that he was so close, his speed picked up and North and Sandy were falling behind and they knew that they wouldn't catch up with Bunny now. "Hurry, hurry Bunny!" North shouted. Bunny didn't reply but his eyes narrowed as he was about to give Pitch the pounding of his life.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pitch then clenched the stone in his fist and it started to crack and Jack started to fidget as he started to feel a funny feeling in his stomach. He then let out a yell as Pitch clenched it even harder but this was an advantage for Bunny as he was getting closer.

Finally, the stone could hold together no longer and it was crushed to shards in Pitch's hand and Jack let out a piercing shriek that rang out throughout the lair.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Celina let out the same piercing shriek as Jack did and Tooth covered her ears as it rang throughout the Pole and it was so loud, all of the windows in the Pole exploded and yetis ducked for cover as sharp glass flew everywhere.

The scream lasted for about five seconds until it died down and then Tooth put down her hands down and looked at Celina. She was now lying motionless and breathing slowly and her eyes were so wide, you could see every bit of white in her eyes.

"Celina… are you alright?" Tooth asked quietly. No answer but then she realized something. Looking around, she saw that everything had stopped shaking, including the floor and she gulped as she placed a wet towel on Celina's forehead. Either this was really good or really bad.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Pitch dropped the shards to the floor as they cut his hands, Bunny appeared at top speed, then aiming his big foot for Pitch's face. It met its target and Pitch yelled out in pain as he flew across the room and smashed into the wall where Bunny then grabbed him by the shoulder and started to hit and kick him in all places.

Jack's screaming stopped but he was now shaking all over and North and Sandy arrived just in time. North was the first to see Jack and he was at his side instantly. "Jack! Jack! Jack my boy, stay with me!" North said wanting to hold him for support but he was so badly hurt, North didn't want to risk moving him. Sandy's eyes were wide at the state of Jack burnt and bruised body but then his thoughts turned to Pitch.

How could he do this? How could he hurt someone so young? It wasn't right. He then turned his gaze to something sparkling on the floor and saw the shattered stone from the necklace. Sandy was so angry, sand started to come out of his ears as he scooped up the shards and went over to North who was still trying to figure out how to pick up Jack without hurting him.

He tugged on his sleeve and North turned to see the shards in Sandy's hand and he narrowed his eyes. "He broke it?! That is what the last scream must have been for!" North pointed out. Sandy nodded as North took them and placed them in one of his coat pockets. "I just don't know how we are going to get back without that light" he said worriedly.

* * *

**Oh dear what did I do? Meh, I'm the author so I'm allowed. And also my I add, welcome back to my friend Dragocilvio! **

**Also about the episodes, would you really watch them? Sixteen reviews for more cupcakes and chapters! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


End file.
